Bloodlines
by Skychild101
Summary: There's a new speedster in town and the gang is curious as to who he is. When they learn more about him, they got appalled from the news which the speedster had given them. Even more so when they learn that the future is in danger. Can the two speedsters save the future? Can they defeat the new evil that threatens both world? Rated T to be safe. Reviews are appreciated!
1. A New Speedster

**Author's Note:** Hello, hello! Yeap, another story, another universe…I've finally had an idea for a Flash TV show—best show ever, mind you—and I'm excited! Now, because this is a new story, I'm not going to connect it with the show itself—it won't be a "season three"…and the small beginning that features Bart have been inspired by Young Justice: season two :p so, with that being said, let's get started!

 **Summary:** A stranger appears in Central City after travelling from the future. Barry encounters him during a fight and later reveals his identity.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Speedster

Footsteps came and they stopped when they reached its destination. It revealed a hooded figure who had an unreadable expression as it was staring down at another person.

"What are you doing, Bart?" the hooded person spoke.

The person, Bart, was getting ready to run.

"I'm going back." Bart replied with eyes narrowed.

" _Back_?" the man echoed. "Are you sure that's a wise idea? What if—"

"I don't care. Anywhere is better than here." Bart muttered.

The hooded man sighed. "Very well. But just be careful, please? And try not to give out your _real_ identity but if that time ever comes then you must."

Bart nodded then pulled down his mask and he was getting into a ready position.

"Now, run, Bart. _Run_."

The speedster then took off, running faster than a normal human should. Impulse ran faster and faster until suddenly the place which he was currently in started to dissolve away and soon, he vanished.

The man stared at the now empty spot and sighed. "Good luck…Impulse."

 **:(/\\):**

Bart looked around as he was in a blue vortex-like tunnel.

 _Woah…_

There were many images flashing past by him but the minute he stared at another image, he gasped with eyes wide.

 _Wait!_

Too late.

Instead of going to the spot he wanted, he went to the next one and fell out of the tunnel, stumbling forward until he was able to regain his balance. Bart panted, looking up seeing a total different place—way different than to what he was used to.

 _I guess this is the place…?_

Bart looked around, trying to gather the new environment and the minute he took another step, he was suddenly greeted by a large smash which sent him fall down to the sides.

Blinking, Bart looked up and opened his mouth to an _o_ -shape as he saw a massive stone-shaped monster. Without giving him a glance, the rock creature jumped away which left Bart staring at it with wide eyes. Once he got up, he was met with a strong breeze that nearly knocked him over and the minute he looked straight ahead, he saw a flash of red streak that was zipping through the city.

 _Now's my chance!_ Bart exclaimed happily in thought. With full speed ahead, he started to chase after the red streak.

 _Man, he's fast_. Bart thought as he was starting to get close to the red streak. At last, Bart was caught up with him and the two were running side by side.

"Uh…hi, there!" Bart exclaimed.

The red streak turned to the side and suddenly gave out a gasp from the unexpected voice and he clumsily tripped, falling to the ground. Because of this, Bart had a hard time stopping himself and he found himself tripping over the red streak.

The two were tangled from each other and Bart gave a sheepish laugh.

"Uhm…hi?" he chuckled, nervously.

The red streak stared at the newcomer and he was about to speak but Bart looked behind him, freaking out.

"Look out!" he yelled.

The red speedster glanced behind and as quickly as it had started, the speedster grabbed Bart and ran him to safety just as the flying boulder crashed down to the spot to where they were a few minutes ago.

The red Flash halted in his tracks, still having Bart in his hand.

"Who…who are you?" the speedster asked.

"Uh…I don't think now is the time to be asking questions. The angry rock guy is coming at us!" Bart cried out.

The Flash turned around, being in front of Bart as the two watched with wide eyes as they saw the rock monster heading towards them.

"Got any plan?" Bart asked.

"Uh…" Barry lifted his hand up to his earpiece. "Cisco! What's the plan here?"

"Yo, Cisco here. You can try to vibrate through him so he can crack through pressure."

"That's it?"

"It's the only plan I came up with at the last second!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Okay…then…"

"So, what's the plan, chief?" Bart asked.

"Uh, you stay here and I'll vibrate through him." the speedster answered.

Bart blinked. "What? But—"

"No time."

With that, Barry ran full speed leaving Bart to stare blankly.

"Hey, wait! I want to help!" he cried out.

Bart chased after him. Barry, who was unaware of the new speedster that was behind him, he continued to run ahead, running straight towards the rock man who gave out a roar and was ready to strike. Barry closed his eyes, taking a breath in before he felt himself vibrating.

However, as Barry was coming close to him, the beast roared loudly and then he lifted his arm to smash at the ground.

"Watch out!" Barry exclaimed, seeing the new speedster that was falling to the abyss.

The speedster groaned, realizing that he had to abandon his plan in order to save the new guy…whoever he is. He then made a different route by changing directions and started to run towards the falling speedster. Barry grabbed Bart by his arm as he was running across the gap.

The two stumbled to the ground and because of the distraction, the rock monster was able to get away. Bart coughed, still feeling a bit dazed while Barry watched the empty spot.

"Oh damn." Barry muttered.

 **:(/\\):**

Cisco raised an eyebrow as he was sucking on a lollipop. He was still befuddled from the scene.

"Okay, what had happened? Why didn't Barry perform the plan?" Cisco asked.

Just then, a familiar breeze came. Knowing who it was, Cisco turned around to see his fellow speedster.

"Barry, what happened?"

"We got a problem." Barry announced. He then dragged a figure at the front.

"Who's…he?" Cisco questioned, giving Bart an odd look.

"That's the problem. He suddenly came out of nowhere. I don't know who he is or how he has the ability to run faster." Barry explained.

All eyes turned to Bart who was suddenly awkward.

"Who are you?" Cisco echoed.

"Uh…I'm impulse! Barry's grandson!" Bart announced

 **Author's Note:** Well, that's a lovely surprise. A lovely surprise, indeed. What's in store next? Find out in the next chapter! Toodles!


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note: ** I'm glad that people are enjoying this story ^_^ although I think that there may be some confusions about the character—there will still be Wally, Iris, Joe etc so nothing really had changed except for the baddie…which I have yet to think about it. I'm thinking sticking Inertia as the baddie of this story who wants to transfer the speed force from Bart to himself…so yes, I'm following a bit of the comics. And I admit…explaining everything about Bart was confusing so I hope I didn't confuse anyone…That being said, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to BetterTitles for following the story. Thanks to Band Wizard for following the story. Thanks to D.N.S Akina for reviewing the story. Thanks to Immortalman18 for following the story. Thanks to EvenSatanLovesUnicorns for following and favoring the story. Thanks to whatsnotbeentaken for following and favoring the story. Thanks to TheOkWriter for reviewing the story.

 **Responses:**

D.N.S Akina: Barry's wife will still be Iris.

 **Summary:** Bart tells the gang after a demanding explanation from Barry but the news gets them shocked as they find out more. Meanwhile, the rock man returns.

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

"My grandson?" Barry echoed, appalled. "How?"

People could clearly see that he's pale and looked like he just about to pass out.

"Uh…well…" Bart started, trying to figure out how to explain. "I'm the son from Don Allen who's your son in the future…which makes you my grandfather! And…I also got the speed from you."

"Yeah, I think we pretty much figured that out. He's still a bit clumsy on it." Cisco replied before closing his mouth after receiving a glare from Barry. "Uh…anyways…"

"So, if Don's my son in future…does that make Iris my wife?" Barry asked.

"Yeap."

"This is weird. You're weird." Cisco responded.

"Hey!"

"So, what brings you here?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm actually from the future too. I came here er to continue our family legacy and to continue my training. And I'm also the second Kid Flash but we will get to that later."

"Okay…" Barry responded, scratching his head.

Just then, an alarm came which alerted the group. Cisco went towards the computer to find out what was happening.

"Our rock man made its presence." he announced.

"Rock man. I like that." Bart commented.

"I like you already." Cisco replied.

"Alright, guys. We're going to go with Cisco's plan from before. Barry, you will vibrate himself to go through him and with enough pressure, he will collapse. But you will really need to time this right." Harrison said, coming into the room. He slightly gave a glance to the side then went back to give his attention to the gang.

However, he stopped and looked back to the side when he noticed Bart.

"Hi!" Bart waved.

"Who's he?"

"Uh…long story." Cisco answered.

"Right. Nevermind, that. We don't have much time. Barry, go." Harrison said.

Barry nodded and with a flash, he zipped out of the room. Once he was gone, Harrison turned his attention to Bart.

"Now, who are you?"

 **:(/\\):**

Barry ran, zipping through the city as he was getting to his destination. He still found that it was a bit odd that he would have a grandson. But yet something about the boy still seems off about him…

Either that or he still needs time to get used to him.

And maybe he should get his head out of the clouds because he apparently had missed his destination since Cisco spoke.

"Barry. You just your missed spot." Cisco said.

Barry halted in his tracks. "Ugh, sorry." he then backtracked one block and as soon as he went around a corner, a large rock boulder flew into the view and Barry barely had the time to avoid it.

He grunted when he fell to the ground.

"Well, that was a close call." Cisco commented as he was watching the screen.

"Yeah, no kidding." Caitlin responded.

"Well, I'm going to go and help him." Bart announced.

He was about to make a run but Cisco grabbed hold of him from the back of his suit, preventing him to go.

"Hey, lemme go." Bart exclaimed.

"Uh, I think not." Cisco said, dragging him away.

"But I can do stuff. I can help." Bart insisted.

"You're not experienced, given to the fact that you just said that you're here for training." Harrison stated.

"I can still help." Bart muttered.

Caitlin bit her lip. "Well, given to the fact that he had inherited Barry's speed, he might've had used it before in the future. So he might still have some experience—not enough as Barry but it is enough to help him."

Harrison and Cisco gave looks to Caitlin while Bart had his hopes up. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash followed by a yell of agony. Bart flinched when he realized that was Barry getting hurt.

"Please, guys?" Bart asked, desperately. "He's my grandfather, after all."

Harrison breathed out, not realizing the breath he held.

"Fine. _Fine_. Bart can go and help him. However, the minute you get here, we're going to start your training. Understood?" Harrison asked.

"Yes, sir!" Bart saluted him. In a flash, Bart was gone.

"Well, one thing's for sure…he definitely has the same personality as Barry." Cisco replied.

The others agreed.

 **:(/\\):**

Barry dragged himself away from the fiend, turning around so he can face the stony monster. How was he going to defeat him in this state? The Flash threw his hands in front of his face as another rock that was thrown from the monster was heading towards him.

He was ready for the impact but then something got to him first since he felt a sudden fast breeze and the next thing he knew he was away from the spot. The rock smashed at the wall, creating a huge hole.

"Who? What?" Barry gasped from the sudden rescue.

"Uh, hi! I came to help!"

Barry whirled to the side and saw Bart who was smiling.

"What are you doing here? You're going to get yourself killed."

"Uh…the group agreed that I could help."

"They what?"

"You're my _grandfather_. I'm not going to sit around and see yourself getting killed." Bart responded.

"But I'm fine."

"Right."

Bart eyed his grandfather who was all tattered and bruised: even his suit has some rips here and there.

"Okay, so I'm not perfect looking yet but I'm fine." Barry said.

"Incoming. There's a giant rock heading your way." Cisco said through the ear piece.

"Again?" Barry said, annoyed. With that, Barry pushed Bart to the side just as he jumped backwards to avoid the flying rock. The two collided at the ground as the rock crashed between them.

"Alright, let's end this." Bart responded, his eyes fixed on the giant brute.

The two went into their ready positions; their eyes never leaving the monster who gave another roar. When the right moment came, the two speedsters raced towards the fiend who was releasing its attacks, making them dodge all of it.

However at the last one, as soon as Barry was close to the brute, the creature swung its arm to the side and it brushed Barry off course, knocking him away while Bart dodged the other arm and he was able to vibrate himself through the monster.

The monster roared as it started to feel the pressure rising. Bart could feel himself struggling but he resumed, pushing himself. At last, the monster buckled under the pressure and it exploded like glass. Pieces of rocks were falling everywhere and Bart stumbled forward, collapsing to his knees as he was out of breath.

He just realized how much of training he needed.

As he was catching his breath, an arm came into the view and he stared at it so he looked up to see Barry smiling. Smiling weakly, Bart accepted it and got up.

 **:(/\\):**

"So, since you helped Barry kick the monster's butt, what do we call you?" Caitlin asked, mending the bruises from Barry and Bart.

"How about Impulse?" Cisco suggested, spinning around on his chair.

Bart gave a dry chuckle before he hissed when he feel the sting from the rubbing alcohol. Caitlin gave a sheepish smile as she apologized.

"Sorry."

"It's funny how you should suggest that." Bart said. "Because that's exactly what I'm called. The only reason why I'm called Impulse because I go headfirst instead of thinking."

"And that definitely sounds like something what Barry would do." Cisco commented.

"Haha, very funny." Barry replied, sarcastically.

"By the way, Bart, once you're finished healing, we're going to start your training." Harrison reminded him.

"Training, huh?" Barry questioned.

"Yeah. We made a deal after I help you, I would go into training. I said it before that I was here for training anyway."

Barry nodded.

"Alright, Barry. You're finished. Bart, not so much." Caitlin responded.

"Cool." Barry hopped off the table and started to walk. But it wasn't too soon where he stopped and whirled around to face his grandson.

"By the way, Bart, how would you like to meet the rest of the Flash Family?"

 **Author's Note:** Aha, Joe's gonna have one heck of a time XD surprisingly, this chapter didn't turned out too bad considering I had struggle with it…and with that being said, get ready for the next chapter, it's gonna be a one heck of a chapter XD Toodles!


	3. The Flash Family

**Author's Note:** Dadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Guess who's back? *waves* hope I didn't leave anyone at a too bad of a cliff-hanger although I wouldn't even consider that it was a cliff-hanger…but since I know just how much everyone _loves_ cliff-hanger, there shall be more in the upcoming future chapters XD that being said, let's get a move on!

 **Shout Outs: ** Thanks to TheOkWriter for favoring and reviewing the story. Thanks to 512 for following the story. Thanks to MiriB for favoring and following the story. Thanks to KitKatLove96 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Guest for reviewing the story. Thanks to BetterTitles for reviewing the story.

 **Response:**

Guest: Nope. This story won't be snowbarry unfortunately.

BetterTitles: Sad to say, Ollie won't be in this one.

 **Summary:** Barry introduces Bart to his family. Meanwhile, Caitlin confronts Harrison about Bart.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Flash Family

Barry frowned, wondering why his…grandson was suddenly all fidgety. In all honesty, it felt weird to use the word _grandson_ , it makes him feel old…heck, he's not even married yet.

"Would you stop fidgeting so much?" Barry growled.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm actually nervous, heh." Bart answered.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be nervous about. The family is pretty chill—you will get bombarded with questions but they're nice. I like the a lot. Now for the umpteen time, stop _fidgeting!_ You're making me nervous!"

"I'm sorry!"

The two bickered along the way until they reached the familiar door—well familiar to Barry but not to Bart.

The door opened but the two were too busy arguing to not notice who was at the door. The person raised an eyebrow before it cleared its throat.

" _Ahem_."

This gained the two's attention and Barry bore a wide smile.

"Joe!" he exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Hey there, Barry. I see that you had a heated argument. Makes me wonder who won." he then turned to face Bart. "Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Impulse! Real name is Bartholomew Allen and I'm Barry's grandson!"

This earned a laugh from Joe as he placed an arm around Bart. "Nice to meet you, Bart." Joe replied, laughing as he motioned him to go into the house.

Once Bart was in the house, Joe turned around and gave a look at Barry who gave a sheepish smile.

"You have a lot to explain."

 **:(/\\):**

"You're from the future?" Joe echoed.

"And Barry's my husband?" Iris squeaked before clearing her throat to speak normally.

"What's that supposed to mean? You make it sound that I will be a horrible husband in the future…whenever that is." Barry pouted.

"Er, it's not that." Iris quickly said. "It's just sound awkward."

"I suppose…"

"And you're the second Kid Flash?" Wally replied, looking strangely at his cousin. "Why _second_?" he asked, emphasizing the word.

Bart shifted in his seat, being awkward. "Um, it's kind of a long story."

"I'll bet." Wally muttered.

"What brings you here to the…present?" Iris asked.

"To get my training done." Bart answered and paused. "And to continue my family legacy."

"Yay…" Wally mumbled, sarcastically. Iris kicked his leg under the table which made him hiss.

He shot a sharp look while Iris returned the look.

"So I see…and I'm assuming you have already met the team in S.T. Lab?" Joe asked.

"Yeap. They're pretty cool." Bart answered. "Oh and I also helped Barry defeat a rock monster!" he exclaimed while Barry flinched.

He was in it.

Joe threw an incredulous look to Barry. "You made him _fight_ a monster? He could've been killed!"

"I was out numbered!" Barry protested. "In my defense, I didn't want him to fight either. He isn't ready."

Bart scowled. "I _am_ , though. If I train just enough, I _would_ be ready."

"You're still young."

Bart groaned, knowing where this conversation is going. Seeing the struggled look, Iris jumped in.

"But I think what Bart was amazing. He saved you from being squashed." Iris backed him up.

Bart threw a look sideways and gave her a gracious smile; she returned it back.

An awkward silence settled the room and all they heard were the sounds from the forks and knives. A few minutes passed, Bart gave a glance around the room before he stood up.

"Um, I should really get going, heh. But the dinner was lovely."

"You're welcome." Iris said as she also got up and started to take the dishes away.

"So uh where do you live?" Wally asked only to pause. "Other than the future."

Bart froze in his tracks as the question seeps into his mind.

"Um…er…heh, no…I-I don't. I should've really planned this out better." Bart mumbled, awkwardly standing.

Iris smiled. "That is fine. You can stay with us."

"Yea it will be nice." Barry responded.

"Um…ok…if you don't mind…"

"We don't." Iris replied.

"I don't know about that though. I might accidentally push him off the house." Wally responded.

"Wally!"

"I'm just kidding."

Eventually, everyone got ready to go to bed. After being bombarded with questions, it honestly made Bart feel exhausted. The West family seems pretty chill except for Wally—he doesn't know if he is holding a grudge against Bart but then he remembered about the comment Wally made—where Bart was the second Kid Flash.

The speedster sighed. He would eventually have to tell Wally and the rest about the truth.

After staring at the ceiling for a long time, Bart turned to his side and stared at the wall in front of him.

This feels like home…

 **:(/\\):**

Footsteps came, echoing around the place and it eventually revealed a figure.

"What are you still doing up so late? You should go to bed."

Upon hearing the voice, Harrison whirled around and saw that it was Caitlin.

"I can same thing for you."

"Well, a certain light in a certain room caught my attention." Caitlin replied.

"I'm sure it did." he said before turning his attention back towards the board. Caitlin peered over his shoulder and saw that there were formulas written. She then looked to the side and on the table, was laptop with what it seemed a DNA analyzer.

Caitlin gave a small exhale before she spoke since she knew where this was going.

"Harrison…I don't know much about this new…speedster. I for one believe what he said was true and with his speed, I'm pretty sure he can prove it. I can tell he's a good kid…he probably feels lonely and lost."

"Yea well. He should've stayed where he was before." Wells muttered.

Caitlin sighed. "Maybe the actual reason why he came here was maybe he needs help…back in his home—I'm just guessing, I don't know if it's true or not. But just because you don't trust him, it doesn't mean that you shouldn't try."

With that, Caitlin walked away leaving Harrison to stare after her; her words seeping into his mind.

Maybe he should try.

Maybe he should.

 **Author's Note:** Dadadadadaaaaaa, I've finished! I know, not much had happened in here other than having important information about Bart (well at least to West family) but yeah…next chapter should definitely be interesting ^^ anyways, toodles!


	4. Discovery

**Author's Note:** Hello, hello! I haven't abandoned this story—I've just been slightly studying for the exams :3 my final one is on April 26 and I'll be done…then I would have my practicum…anywho, I've been also updating Young Justice just because that one is taking forever since I usually struggle with few chapters…but, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to saturnv100 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to BetterTitles for reviewing the story.

 **Response:**

BetterTitles: Unfortunately no. Ollie will not be in this story.

 **Summary:** The group decides that Bart should train in order to help his grandfather. But after a little frustration, it caused Bart slip a piece of information about the future and this raises questions. Reluctantly, Bart tells the gang what happened in the future after he had surrendered. Barry goes with him.

* * *

Chapter 4: Discovery

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it's not too late to back out now." Barry said, watching his grandson as he had a face of determination.

Bart shook his body to be loosened up and then he stood still, giving a look at Barry. "I'm fine. I want to do this. I want to help you as much as I can while I'm here." he answered.

Barry studied his face, the expressions, the movements…The Flash sighed, realizing that he wouldn't change his mind. An idea came to his mind, though, the moment Bart had said "…while I'm here."

"Um…are you ever thinking of going back to the future?" he asked, quietly.

This made Bart be slightly off guard and he took a sharp breath. He stared at his grandfather, a mixture look of incredulous and uncertainty.

"I…I don't know." he said, honestly. "I don't know."

Before Barry could say anything, he felt his eircom going on. He pressed the button to speak with the speaker.

" _Barry, it's time."_ Caitlin announced.

Barry nodded. "Alright."

He gave one last look to his grandson before he zoomed off. As he ran, he couldn't help but to feel that his grandson…Bart…was hiding something. And that feeling just won't be shaken off.

 _Whatever you're hiding, Bart, please let us know. We can help you. Trust us._ Barry thought, sliding to a halt as he joined the group.

"Alright, let her rip. The training is activated in…five, four three…."

"I can do this, I can do this." Bart muttered before he went into the starting position.

"Two…one." Cisco said, pressing the button the small computer screen he was holding.

Like a missile, Bart took off but because he was at a rapid speed and was focusing on getting rid of the obstacles, he didn't see that a ramp came out of nowhere and it struck Bart, forcing him fly off course. He landed painfully on the ground, making the gang wince from the impact.

Bart grunted when he rolled twice until he stopped. Not wasting any second, he quickly got up and zoomed forwards.

He then saw several poles that shot lasers. Smirking, Bart studied them before he zipped through them as though there weren't a problem. Seeing the progress, Cisco spun the button around which increased the obstacles' difficulty.

Halfway through the course, Bart suddenly felt something rumbling and he looked down at the ground with eyes wide as he saw the ground was about to crumble. Determined, he pushed himself to run even faster than before but at the last moment, the step which Bart had stepped it gave out and it caused him fall backwards.

"Bart!" Barry exclaimed, ready to safe him but Wells stopped him.

"Don't worry. He'll get through and if I'm right, he will think the way you will think." Wells said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Trying to regain himself, Bart saw a falling rock that was diagonally in front of him and he used that boulder to lift up. With a liftoff, Bart felt the speed coming back, running from rock to rock until he clumsy stumbled to the ground.

Barry frowned. "I do _not_ think like that. Do I think like that?"

Cisco and Caitlin stared at the ground as though it was suddenly fascinating.

"Yes, yes you do." Wells answered. "You leap before you look. The other way where Bart could've done it was too run up the wall as it will be easier."

Barry mocked him. Even though Wells didn't see him, he felt it. "I saw that."

And near the end, there were several small flying ships that shot lasers. Bart performed a zig-zagged until the ship came in front of Bart. With little time to react, Bart just managed to perform a forward flip just as the ship released its attack. Bart went over the machine and the machine's power hit one of its own, causing an explosion just as Bart made a touch down at the ground.

"Yea! 5.0! New high score!" Bart cheered.

"He was faster than you." Cisco said with wide eyes.

Barry gave a shrug. "I uh…I must've slipped a little…you know, to make things easier for him…I could beat him."

"Sure you did." Caitlin replied, amused.

"Not bad, Bart. Not bad."

Bart gave a huge wide smile as Wells was checking out the data on the computer screen.

"But you still need more practice if you want to help Barry." Wells continued and that smile automatically got wiped out of Bart.

The young speedster crossed his arms and gave a frown. "Gee, is he always this much of a downer?" he asked when Caitlin joined him.

"Most of the time." she smirked.

"I heard that and I resent that."

Caitlin giggled. Bart still resumed smiling even after that. He so much liked the present better than the future. For some odd reason that he can't explain…it just feels like when he lives in this present, he has less complications…less trouble and he kind of liked it.

Maybe because he didn't had a bad guy chasing after him for his speed.

Unware to him, Caitlin was studying his expression. They would often either be turned into a frown or a happy one which got her puzzled and wondered what he was feeling and thinking right now.

"Hey Bart?" she asked, quietly.

Upon hearing the voice, it snapped Bart out of his thoughts and his eyes landed on the brunette.

"Yeah?"

"Are you…okay? You seemed…upset a little. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

He _wanted_ to say it. But he can't. Caitlin could see that the young speedster was struggling to say something. Anything. But for unknown reason, he couldn't.

He either couldn't or doesn't have the guts.

"It's nothing." Bart sighed at last. "It's just that I would rather live here than in the future."

"Wait, what?"

Bart froze, realizing that he accidentally slipped a piece of information. He inhaled a sharp breath as he knew his grandfather was behind him.

Slowly, Impulse turned around and gave a nervous smile as he watched the frown on Barry and the confusion on everyone else.

"What do you mean by that?" Barry asked.

"I—uh…er…heh, did I say that? Uh, I meant, I—um…" he gulped, realizing that he is going to have to explain everything to them.

Wells shook his head. "You have a lot to explain, son."

Bart groaned. He hated explaining things. Especially about the future.

 **:(/\\):**

"Okay, so talk. What did you mean that you would rather live here than in the future? What was so bad in the future that you had to ran away from it?" Barry demanded, bombarding his grandson with questions.

Caitlin placed a shoulder on him, telling him to take it easy.

"You don't understand." he muttered.

"Try us." Cisco challenged.

Bart lifted his head up and stared at everyone. After a minute of silent, Bart kept on opening and closing his mouth until he let out an exaggerated sigh indicating that he was defeated.

" _Fine_." he replied. "But just know that what I said when I first came here was true. I _did_ want to come here to be trained and to continue the family's legacy."

"But why couldn't you do that in the future?" Barry asked.

"Does he always ask a ton of questions?" Bart asked, being a little irritated. He felt like his privacy was being invaded.

Actually, it was.

Cisco nodded. "Guess you could say that."

Sensing a little tension, Caitlin jumped in. "Bart…we're sorry to bombard you with questions and invading your privacy. I can tell that you do not want to talk about the future because it makes you uncomfortable and you hate it—I've noticed it. But please…if there's anything in the future that is causing problems, just know that you can count on us. We will always be here but you have to tell us everything in order to do so." she responded.

Bart bit his lip as he slowly realized that she was right.

Like always.

He looked to the side where his grandfather stood and he nodded, signifying that he was agreeing with her.

"And you know…sometimes it is okay to be afraid." Caitlin replied. "And being afraid doesn't make you weak…it only makes you stronger."

Another silence fell and this time, Bart was ready to tell.

He took a deep breath before he nodded. "Alright." he spoke. "Okay…but please bare with me. What I'm going to tell you will not be pleasant."

"I think we can handle it." Barry said.

"The reason I came here was that to find help…someone who can help me in the future. It's a mess—there's a bad guy named Inertia and he wants my speed. I tried to stop him before but it's just wasn't enough. I knew I needed back up so I came here…where my grandfather is." he told them, giving a glance at Barry. "I thought that if you came with me, we might have a better chance to defeat him."

"Inertia, eh? How bad is bad?" Cisco asked.

"Oh you know, he has the power of time manipulation—instead of using the speedforce like how we do, he can alter it. He can make deadly traps and he's also a persuasive git. When he wants to, he can kill people. He's a sadistic sociopath." he added.

"Alrighty then."

"I'll go with you." Barry suddenly said, catching Bart off guard.

Eyes wide, he turned to face his grandfather.

"You what?"

"I'll go with you. If there's this evil guy out there, chasing after you, I'll go with you. I want you to be safe…I want the future to be safe. I don't know what exactly happened in the future but by judging how you explained, it sounds bad so I'm going." Barry declared.

"That's quite a declaration there, son but it's dangerous. The future itself is dangerous."

Everyone turned around to see Joe standing at the entrance.

"Joe—"

"I'm not letting my son go to the future if this…madman is out to get everyone. You could get yourself killed." he then shot a look at Bart. "That goes for you too as well. Both of you are staying here until we figure something else."

"If you continue to wait, we give Inertia more time to terrorize and time is something we don't have. Time has never been on our side." Wells responded. "It's either the future or the lives of the people. You choose."

A small tension in the atmosphere started to settle and Bart stared at the floor, awkwardly. He honestly didn't want any trouble to come.

"Um…look, I can understand that this is going to be a problem so…by all means, you don't have to come. It's your decision anyway." Bart replied.

Joe let out a sharp breath. "Barry, can you come with me?"

Barry shrugged and the two went out of the room and into the hallway.

"What's up, Joe—"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Joe asked, instantly going to the point.

"Like Bart said, it's my decision and I already made my decision. No one forced me to say yes—it was of my willpower. And Wells is right too. If we continue to linger around here aimlessly, the future will be messed up than it already is. Joe, I'll be fine."

"That's what you said when you came back from Earth-2." he muttered. "You were pretty shaken up when you came back."

Barry quirked an eyebrow. "I promise I'll be fine. I'll look after Bart so that nothing bad happens. And I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

Joe gave him a look.

"Well…I would say "I'll be back in a Flash" but that's irrelevant…"

"No kidding."

Barry gave him a look, a pleading one. "Well? What do you say ol'chum?"

"I'm not that old but…" he paused, trying to make a decision. After a few minutes, Joe sighed knowing that he was defeated. "Alright, alright. But you better make those promises or otherwise I'll throw you off a cliff and say it was an accident." he threatened.

Barry smiled. "Thanks, Joe!"

And the two walked. As they did, Barry spoke. "And I know you don't really mean it."

"I don't know…I'm tempted to do it."

Bart heard footsteps and he lifted his head to see the two figures. His eyes were lit up hope…hoping that his grandfather could come with him.

"Well?" Wells asked.

Barry looked at Bart who had his eyes wide. "When do we leave?"

 **:(/\\):**

"I'm assuming you know when to stop?" Barry asked as the two speedsters stared at the large time machine.

Bart nodded. He couldn't help it but to smile like an idiot. He was coming. His grandfather was coming with him to help him save the future.

"Alright. Everything is stabilized and everything is normal and…" Cisco faltered.

"Cisco, I'll be fine." Barry insisted. "You all need to stop worrying about Bart and I. We will come back."

Cisco took a deep breath. "Alright…" he walked over to the button panel on the wall and pressed in some keys. "The machine is activated…you know what to do."

Barry nodded, putting on his mask and he could feel his speed running inside his body.

"You ready?" he asked.

Bart nodded. "Yes."

The machine whirred to life and they saw that a blue opening was appearing. the two speedsters took a deep breath and then in a flash, they ran towards the opening when it was the right moment.

As they ran through the time-travel, Bart had a thought going into his mind.

He was going back.

And this time, he wasn't alone.

 **Author's Note:** Dadaaa! I think this is my longest chapter yet :p hopefully, the rest of the chapters will be long…maybe even longer than this. So, Barry and Bart are travelling to the future…what will they find and what will happen? Toodles!


	5. To the Future

**Author's Note:** This is chapter where you all had been waiting for—I hope, heh. This is where Barry enters the Future. What will happen no one knows except for me XD

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to .737 for following the story.

 **Summary:** Barry agrees to go to the Future. Meanwhile, a new enemy sends out his plan

* * *

Chapter 5: To the Future

Barry could feel himself running around in an aimless path and he watched all sorts of images passing by him in a blur. He wondered when the destination is since he felt that he had travelled far yet so close. It was an odd feeling even though he had done this multiple of times.

"Barry…" Bart cried out, trying to get his grandfather attention. "Barry! We need to stop, now!"

Without a warning, Barry felt a sharp pull that came from nowhere and gave out a sharp gasp as he felt like he was being ripped into half. The blue stream that they were just now was gone and the older Flash felt himself rolling to the ground until he stopped.

"Woah, what happened?" he took this time to take a look. "Where are we?"

Instead of his usual place and time, this place felt deserted and the air around them was cold and bittersweet.

"You are in the Future." a voice announced. Barry turned around and saw an elderly man with a cane, walking towards him. Because the figure wasn't familiar to him, he got ready to fight in case.

Sensing that he was being troubled, Bart stepped in. "Barry, it's okay. He's on our side. I know him."

Blinking, Barry eased down. There was an awkward silence before the man spoke.

"This is whom you were searching for, Bart?" the man asked.

"Yeah…er…he's my grandfather."

"Allen. Barry Allen. And about the grandfather, I still feel awkward hearing that." he paused. "It's still awkward that I'm the grandfather. This is awkward…"

The man gave him a stare before he diverted his attention to Bart. "He's an odd sort, that one is." he then turned around, heading to the way he came from. "Come…we have much to discuss. Oh, that's right." he reminded himself. "Don't be off guard from the surroundings. While things are different here, they are still the same. Just slightly…distorted." he gave a toothy grin which gave Barry creepy vibes from him.

When the man walked ahead of them, Barry whispered to Bart. "Is he always creepy like this?"

"Nah. He just likes to creep new people out."

"Oh."

 **:(/\\):**

In a dark room, there seemed barely seemed to have no light. However, at a small space, there was a light that was trying to light up the place but it was futile. The darkness in here was much stronger.

Two eyes opened as though it had awakened from is slumber and as it had felt presence.

A new one, that is.

He can still feel the old ones but this one…this one seemed particularly interesting to him.

"Ah, so they have arrived…this time, he brought someone else…" the figure muttered. "No matter…I will swipe them off like how I did last time." he grinned, nastily.

Just then, a roar came but it didn't faze the shadow.

"Ah, perfect timing. The time has come…come out, my little pet. Your time to shine is now…"

And far behind him, in a dark area, two angry green eyes appeared…

 **:(/\\):**

"So, this is your home?" Barry asked, walking around as he was studying his new surroundings.

"Well…not really." Bart muttered. "My _real_ home got destroyed from a madman and I had come here…it's not as cozy as my home but I'm dealing with it."

It was relatively small place with a kitchen table, a living room and rooms that were to the other side. It was nothing much but it felt homey.

"Make yourself at home. I've got some tea." the man said, giving Barry a cup of tea. Barry nodded his thanks and he lifted his hand to press his earcom.

"Cisco? Caitlin? Harry?" Barry tried. "Joe?" he let go of his headpiece and all he received was statics. The speedster frowned before letting out a sigh.

"It seems that the signal had been jammed."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Barry mumbled. An awkward silence started to settle in but before it could even make its way through, Barry spoke again. "So, uh, you said that we had much to discuss…?" he wondered.

"Ah, yes. Since you came here, your presence will alert the enemy that is lurking in this time and this makes us not having the upper advantage, unfortunately. So, that being said, you need to be on guard." the man then gave a glance at Bart. "I'm assuming Bart had told you about the enemy…?"

"Uh, actually not that much other than the fact that this…Inertia is a sociopath. But he didn't really tell us what the enemy actually wants." Barry answered.

The man gave a straight look at Bart who seemed to be staring at the table. "Inertia…as you said, is indeed a sociopath and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He made some terrible deals…terrible deals indeed even with the worst kind of enemies. He is ruthless and sadistic. His main goal is to get Bart's speed so he can be the fastest speedster."

"The same plan that had happened before." Barry muttered.

The man gave him a look and Barry shook his head. "Ah, it's nothing. It's a long story."

The man gave a glance at the clock. "We have time."

 **:(/\\):**

Cisco paced back and forth, his mind being deep thought. Caitlin noticed this and gave a small sigh as she shook her head a little.

"Cisco, it's fine. Give it a rest a little." Caitlin spoke, trying to ease her friend.

"I know, I know. I can't stop but to worry. I mean, I know Barry had time-travelled before but it's the Future…a lot of things can happen and especially with that sociopath Bart described…" Cisco muttered.

Caitlin gave a weak smile. "It's funny because usually, I'm worrying over him and you're the laid back one. But trust me, it's fine. Barry is with Bart—Bart knows what he is doing."

"Yes but we don't know Bart that well. He literally came out of nowhere and said "Hey, I'm Bart, Barry's grandfather!" Honestly, it was shocking but even more shocking for Barry because he suddenly found that he's going to be…well, old." Cisco said. He quirked an eyebrow before giving out a sigh. "But, fine. I'll try to stop worrying and assume that Barry is in the Future, safe and sound."

Caitlin smiled. "Good. Because worrying doesn't do that much good for your health." she grinned.

Cisco returned the grin before he paused. "Uh…wanna go out for a drink?"

Caitlin shrugged. "Sure."

The two checked everything if its okay before they left. However, just as Cisco turned around, he suddenly froze in his tracks and stared with wide eyes as he was facing two red-masked figures.

"Well, well, look what we got here." the robotic voice said.

"Uh, Houston, I mean Caitlin, we got a problem." Cisco shouted.

 **:(/\\):**

 _BEFORE THE BREAK IN S.T.A.R.S LAB_

The old man went deep in thought as Barry finished his story. When Barry did, the old man gave a mutter.

"Hmm, quite a long story. A long story indeed." he muttered. As he muttered, Bart stared at his grandfather with eyes wide and mouth agape, being amazed that he had done such things.

"You did all of that?" Bart breathed, eyes still wide. "Man...I don't think I would ever do that what you did. I have a long way to go if I ever need to live up to your standards."

Barry gave a faint smile. "It takes a lot of courage. That's all really is there to it. Sometimes…there will be a time where you have to make a difficult choice, where you have to give up everything just so the people you care about…the city that you loved can stay safe."

"I sure hope I can do that someday." Bart muttered.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will. Maybe not now but…" Barry made a crooked grin. "In the Future."

Impulse returned the grin at the pun.

"Seems you two have already formed a bond." the man replied, smiling a little to himself.

"Now then…let's discuss on how to defeat Inertia, shall we?" the person said.

Barry nodded.

"As you know, we must stop Inertia at all cost. He is a dangerous speedster and will do anything to get Bart's speed."

"Okay, so uh maybe Bart and I chase after him and trap him?" Barry suggested.

"If it's only that simple." Bart muttered. "Even he doesn't fall for that one."

"Bart is right. While Inertia is terrible, he also has a great mind. No…that plan wouldn't work as much as we hope so." the man shook his head then paused. He let out a quiet sigh but it didn't go unnoticed by Barry.

"What's wrong?"

If the man had shown the slightest hesitation, he didn't. "There is…another way but it's far too dangerous. In order to defeat Inertia, a speedster must go into the speed force and kill him there."

Barry widened his eyes while Bart stared at the table, being slightly disturbed.

"What?" Barry cried out. "That's too dangerous. No way."

"Then all hope is lost."

Bart seemed to struggle to say something. It wasn't until then where he had finally managed to say so.

"I'll do it."

" _What_?" Barry exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "No. Absolutely no. No grandson of mine is going on a suicide mission. I forbid. _You_ are not going. I refuse. Until then, we are finding another way to defeat Inertia without being killed." Barry proclaimed.

"But—"

"I'm sorry, Bart but no." Barry stated. Barry grabbed his jacket from the seat and walked towards the door. But the minute he made his hand towards the door knob, the door suddenly got blasted apart which made Barry fly backwards from the impact.

He grunted when he fell to the ground and eventually pushed himself up.

"Barry? Barry, what—"Bart stopped in his tracks and stared at the door with wide eyes.

"Hello, Flash." the robotic voice announced and the four red eyes stared down at them, menacingly.

 **Author's Note: ** Okay, so not quite a long chapter but this one really gave me a hard time :3 and yes, I do have a plan for the tornado twins so rest assured everything is going under controlled ^^


	6. Horrendous News

**Author's Note: ** As you can see, I've been busy with putting out new stories even though I shouldn't but that's alright…and I can't believe we have to wait until Fall for season three of Flash to come /sigh/ let's get going!

 **Summary:** Upon the arrival, Inertia decides to visit the Flashes personally. While still in the Future, Barry receives horrendous news.

* * *

Chapter 6: Horrendous News

"Bart, move!" Barry commanded. He scrambled up and shoved Bart out of the way just as they released their attacks. They fell to the ground and stared at the intruders.

Their bodies were red while the bottom part spun like a child's top.

"Wh—who are they?" the older Flash asked.

Impulse shrugged. "I don't know."

"They are known as the Tornado Twins. They weren't supposed to be evil…wonder what caused them be one." the man muttered."

"Well, in any case we need to stop them." Barry said, getting up.

"Maybe we can try talking to them and see if that will erase the evilness?" Bart suggested.

"Uh, I don't think that will—wait, Bart…what are you doing?" Barry exclaimed.

Bart walked up to them and wore a weary look. He admits it. Just by looking at the two, it made him feel intimidated. "Um…hi? I'm assuming you were never evil before and perhaps Inertia had manipulated you but if you let us—"

Impulse never got the chance to finish his "speech" since the one of the twins let out his attack. Bart got the impact and flew backwards, crashing into nearby chairs. He groaned from the blow and barely got up.

"Well, that didn't work." Bart moaned.

"Yeah, you don't say." Barry said. He then looked at the man. "Alright, Chief. What's the plan?"

The man gave the red speedster a strange look. "They have the power to create and manipulate energy to transform them into something solid. However, that will require a lot of concentration and therefore, attack them at that point."

"How will I know when they are going to use it?"

"You will see."

"Right, then." Barry paused. "You planning to camp here for the night or are you coming?" he asked Bart.

Bart blinked, slightly being taken off by surprise. But nonetheless, he grinned silly and nodded.

"Try and stop me."

Barry grinned before he gave them a glance at the twins. "You guys want us? Come and get us."

With that, Barry and Bart zoomed out of the house. Not too soon, the twins followed after them. The two speedsters zipped through the city here and there. When they came at a deserted alleyway, they stopped to a halt but Bart was panting heavily as catching up with his grandfather was exhausting.

"That was some fine running." Barry said, grinning.

"Yeah…right…" Bart panted.

"Look out from above!" Barry suddenly exclaimed. As though everything went in slow motion, Barry quickly sped over to his grandson to move out of the harm's way and then the huge boulder made Barry have little time to react and the huge rock came crashing down, hitting Barry in the process.

Barry grunted in pain when his back got smacked against a brick wall. He groaned in pain as he was being dazed and he tried to regain himself back in order. Not too soon, the two twins came whirring in, still wearing the menacing look.

"Barry!" Bart cried out then angrily glared at the twins. Eyes flashing with determination, he took his stance and then sped towards them.

"No, Bart!" he yelled.

Halfway through his path, Bart stopped but his speed was still around him. He then spun himself around, having the power of the speed follow his movements and then once it was charged, Bart let go of the charged attack and sent it straight to the two enemies which knocked them back.

Eyes wide, Barry stumbled forward and joined Impulse.

"H—how did you do the lightning bolt throw?" he asked.

Bart gave a weak smile. "You taught me that."

"I did?" he quizzed, eyes wide.

Bart nodded. "Yeah and you also taught me a lot of other things too."

Meanwhile, the tornado twins got up and their eyes still glowed frighteningly.

Eyes flashing with speed, Barry got ready to fight them as they did too. And then, the four people started to race one another. It was actually impressive for Barry to find out that these _twins_ can run just as fast as they can—maybe just a little faster but Barry couldn't help but to have this sensation that he knew these two from somewhere.

As they came closer, Barry brought his powered up fist forward so that he could release his attack and it seemed that male tornado twin had the exact same movement. When their fists touched one another, something flashed before them and it made them pause for temporarily as a small image flashed before their eyes.

" _Dad!" a voice exclaimed. "Save me!"_

" _I'm coming! Don't worry. I'm coming to save you! I promise."_

 _Another explosion came which worried the elderly person._

" _Dad!"_

" _NO!"_

Barry gasped from breath as the explosion struck, knocking all of them backwards. They all stumbled back, trying to either regain their breaths or their balance.

"What? What just happened? What was that flashback?" Barry gasped, eyes wide.

"What flashback?"

"You…you didn't saw…it?"

Impulse gave a strange look at him and shook his head. "No…"

This only made Barry's confusion grow even more. Exactly what was that about? Who was that troubled person and why did that person called him dad?

And then, the two twins caught up, powering up their bottoms like a top so that they spun around.

Eyes narrowed, Barry and Bart got up, ready to fight. "Get ready."

"It's been fun, Flash." the female twin said. "But we got more business to do."

"The Future's fun and all but I think it would even be more fun if we went somewhere a little more presentable." the male said.

Like that, the two twins spun away and in a flash, they were gone.

"What? What do they mean a little more presentable?" Bart asked. "What are they going to do? And where?"

It didn't took seconds for Barry to figure it out since he spoke. "They're going back to the present."

Bart widened his eyes. "Oh, no. We gotta go. We've got to stop them. Barry, are you coming?"

"Uh…it's just that…when we made contact…I felt as though I knew them from before but I don't know where and when. Everything's just got confusing. This is why I dislike travelling to the Future because things will either be complicated or just plain confusing."

"Yeah…" Bart muttered. "Well, there's nothing we can do. We have got to go back."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." a demonic voice said. Just by hearing that voice, it made Bart shiver from the coldness and the two whirled around only to see a shadow in the darkness.

Slowly but surely, the newcomer started to come out of the darkness with an insane look as he creepily came out of the darkness; an sinister look etched onto his messed up face.

"Hello there, _Impulse_."

 **:(/\\):**

 _AFTER THE BREAK-IN IN S.T.A.R.S lab_

Caitlin placed her hands above her head as the rocks tumbled beside her. A small rock came and this one managed to give a scratch on her hand.

"Halt! I've got a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!" Cisco proclaimed. The Tornado Twins gave a look as the strange human being started to mutter angrily, hitting at the device that wouldn't budge.

"Anytime now, Cisco." Caitlin said, backing away as the enemies came closer.

"This won't work! Ah, damn it!" he threw the machine away and stuck his hand out so that a blast of waves shot out, striking the two people backwards. "Go! Gogogogogo!"

"We need Barry."

"Obviously, he's not here."

Just then, another familiar breeze zoomed in and this made the two halt in their tracks.

"Someone called?"

Cisco blinked at the Flash costume. "You're not Barry, Wally."

Wally fidgeted a little. "Yeah, well. I've still got the speed, haven't I?"

"I suppose…"

"Right then, leave it to me." Wally replied, cracking his hands as he went forward.

"This is going to be bad."

"Hey, Tornado heads! Over here!"

The twins came into the view and glared threateningly at Wally who had his eyes wide.

"You never told me they can _fly_!"

Cisco gave a look at somewhere else before he started going backwards. "Er…good luck!"

And the two ran away.

"Cisco!" Wally yelled. He nervously gave a glance at the intruders. "Um, hi?"

And as a result, this earned Wally be blasted backwards from their attacks. He moaned, noting at the fact that they don't like to talk.

All of a sudden, they started to glow their respective color which was red and in front of them, an object started to materialize.

Wally blinked, giving a confused look. "The heck…?"

" _Wally, attack them! They are making an object of their powers and it takes a lot of concentration, hence making their weak point. Attack now before it's too late!"_ Cisco said through his ear com of the suit.

"Uh…Uh…" Wally then started to run around in circles with full speed. It was too fast for anyone to catch where he is. He gave a quick glance and saw that from the Twin's power he was able to see the object to appear and so he ran even faster.

 _Come on…come on._

He hoped that as he ran, his speed would reach them and would electrocute them, not having them to be able to handle the power more than they should. At last, Wally felt that he was charged up and then he threw the fully charged lightning bolt at the twins.

"Ha! I got them!"

The twins shrieked from the electrifying circuits of their suit and small sparks started to zap out. Just then, something appeared in mid-air like a portal and out of the portal, came out a figure who made a powerful punch at the twins since they crashed backwards.

Not too soon, another figure came but he stumbled from behind and the portal closed. Meanwhile, Cisco and Caitlin peeked out of their hiding spots and saw at the two newcomers.

"Barry!"

Upon hearing his name, Barry turned around only to have them freeze. They saw his face being pale stricken and he looked like he didn't want to believe something.

"Woah, Barry. What happened?" Caitlin asked, worried.

"Wally…" Barry stammered. "Wally…he's…he's…" he collapsed to his knees, hugging himself as tears poured down his face.

Bart looked solemn while Wally looked just as confused. He is here so why does Barry look so broken?

Knowing that Wally is here, Bart brought his arms over his chest as he looked away. "In the Future…Wally…is dead…"

 **:(/\\):**

 _BEFORE THEY MADE BACK TO THE PRESENT_

Barry gave a puzzling look at the newcomer. Something about him was odd. He looked sort of familiar…looked sort of like…Bart but in a twisted evil way.

Bart clenched his fist, eyes narrowed and glared angrily at the figure, knowing exactly who he is.

"What do you want?" he said, coldly.

Right from the start, Barry could feel that he was a bad guy and not just by from his cold, cruel laugh.

"Nothing much." he sneered. "I just came to visit you after I've heard of your arrivals." he then gave a glance at Barry. "And I see that you had brought someone with you."

"I'm sorry but who are you? And why do you look like Bart?"

The person gave a sigh. "And he's obviously too thick to not have things figured out. But since he asked…the name's Inertia…an evil clone of Bart."

"What…?" Barry turned to Bart who was staring at the floor. "You never told me about this. You only mentioned him but never said anything else. Why?"

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"Oh! Ho oh! I see a lack of trust!" he gleamed, madly. "Trust is so hard to come by, isn't it?"

" _Why_ are you here, Inertia? You usually have your…minions to do your dirty work." Bart said, angrily.

He grinned in a sadistic way. "Haven't I told you? I merely came here for a visit, just to see you personally. Just to have a small talk." he paused, having his head lean to the side. "And you know…you Flashes won't last much longer. One of you is already dead." he said, gleefully.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

Inertia locked eyes on the shaking Bart who was ready to knock the guy into the next century.

Literally.

"You haven't told him? I suppose I should have the honor to tell him." he said, cruelly.

Bart took a step forward. " _Don't_."

Inertia licked his mouth while giving out a small cold laugh. " _Your_ speedster…your cousin…Wally…Wally is dead."

 **Author's Note:** Dun dun dun…and I could see Bart going in an anger rampaging mood, knocking out the daylights out of Inertia…I would to but finally, I've finished this chapter. It was a struggle; I apologize for taking forever but I did it! *confettis* and now time to update my other one…I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WASN'T TOO CONFUSING! Toodles!


	7. Disappearances

**Author's Note:** Hello. I've meant to update yesterday but I went to my sister's convocation sooo…she got her degree ^^ and every time whenever it's Tuesday, I would think that we The Flash :3 let's get going!

 **Summary:** Bart reveals that the "Future" Barry is gone. On the side, the two twins explained what they were and who they were once they had woken up.

* * *

Chapter 7: Disappearances

The air suddenly felt cold and Barry felt his muscles tightened. He could've sworn that his heart stopped beating just for a moment since he no longer felt his circulation going.

" _What?"_ he croaked, not wanting to believe. Not wanting to accept it. "How… _why?_ " he demanded, unaware that his emotions are rising up.

Inertia smiled cruelly. "Just like that. He's _dead_."

And he lost it.

Outraged, Bart used his speed to zoom towards the villain to tackle him. Just as Bart took off, Barry shouted out: "No, Bart!" but the young speedster didn't listen. He was too full of rage to even think about his safety or anything else. Once he tackled him, Bart grabbed him by the neck and stared furiously at the eye.

Inertia still kept that sadistic smile as a mad look gleamed in his eyes. His face held that delight but in a sick way. "Go ahead. Do it but we all know that you don't have the guts to do it. Go ahead and try. I _dare_ you too."

"Bart, leave him be." Barry said, raspy. Although, he was with Bart on this one. He wanted to kill this monster too…

Bart felt himself tightened the grip on Inertia's neck and Barry continued to call out his name, telling him not to do it.

" _ **BART**_!"

From the loudness of the voice, it snapped Bart back to reality and he gasped, eyes wide with shock and his face was pale. He couldn't believe that he almost did it…

Inertia gave a wicked grin. "Tempting isn't it? Fascinating how powerful the Dark side is."

"You're a monster." Bart whispered.

"Am I?"

Giving a one cold stare, Impulse got up and walked towards Barry but without making any eye contact. The minute he joined him, Barry grabbed him and put him behind.

"You stay away from my grandson and anyone else." the scarlet speedster said, firmly. "Stay away from my family."

"Aww how cute. You _think_ you can protect your family but you can't. One of them is already gone. Who's to say no one else will be dead?" he sneered and then he took steps back, his creepy laugh echoing as he started to disappear in the shadows.

Before he was fully gone, Inertia called out in the most shivering way as possible. "See you _later_."

Barry shook himself, trying to get rid of that shiver that went down his spine and like that, Inertia was gone. At least for now.

When he was sure he was gone, Barry turned around to face Bart who was staring at the ground.

"Let's go back to the present." Barry stated, earning a nod. Barry took his stance and was about to take off to make a portal but then Bart stopped him.

"Wait." Barry turned to face his grandson who had a disturbing look on his face. And at the fact that he looked uncomfortable.

"There is something else you should know too…" he began. Knowing that Impulse got his interest, he continued. "In the Future…Barry…the Future Barry…he's…" he struggled to say the next sentence.

"Barry's what?" Barry asked, quietly.

Bart briefly looked up to stare in the eye of his grandfather before he looked away. "He's…gone…"

 **:(/\\):**

 _ **BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

 _AFTER THE BREAK-IN IN S.T.A.R.S lab_

Caitlin placed her hands above her head as the rocks tumbled beside her. A small rock came and this one managed to give a scratch on her hand.

"Halt! I've got a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!" Cisco proclaimed. The Tornado Twins gave a look as the strange human being started to mutter angrily, hitting at the device that wouldn't budge.

"Anytime now, Cisco." Caitlin said, backing away as the enemies came closer.

"This won't work! Ah, damn it!" he threw the machine away and stuck his hand out so that a blast of waves shot out, striking the two people backwards. "Go! Gogogogogo!"

"We need Barry."

"Obviously, he's not here."

Just then, another familiar breeze zoomed in and this made the two halt in their tracks.

"Someone called?"

Cisco blinked at the Flash costume. "You're not Barry, Wally."

Wally fidgeted a little. "Yeah, well. I've still got the speed, haven't I?"

"I suppose…"

"Right then, leave it to me." Wally replied, cracking his hands as he went forward.

"This is going to be bad."

"Hey, Tornado heads! Over here!"

The twins came into the view and glared threateningly at Wally who had his eyes wide.

"You never told me they can _fly_!"

Cisco gave a look at somewhere else before he started going backwards. "Er…good luck!"

And the two ran away.

"Cisco!" Wally yelled. He nervously gave a glance at the intruders. "Um, hi?"

And as a result, this earned Wally be blasted backwards from their attacks. He moaned, noting at the fact that they don't like to talk.

All of a sudden, they started to glow their respective color which was red and in front of them, an object started to materialize.

Wally blinked, giving a confused look. "The heck…?"

" _Wally, attack them! They are making an object of their powers and it takes a lot of concentration, hence making their weak point. Attack now before it's too late!"_ Cisco said through his ear com of the suit.

"Uh…Uh…" Wally then started to run around in circles with full speed. It was too fast for anyone to catch where he is. He gave a quick glance and saw that from the Twin's power he was able to see the object to appear and so he ran even faster.

 _Come on…come on._

He hoped that as he ran, his speed would reach them and would electrocute them, not having them to be able to handle the power more than they should. At last, Wally felt that he was charged up and then he threw the fully charged lightning bolt at the twins.

"Ha! I got them!"

The twins shrieked from the electrifying circuits of their suit and small sparks started to zap out. Just then, something appeared in mid-air like a portal and out of the portal, came out a figure who made a powerful punch at the twins since they crashed backwards.

Not too soon, another figure came but he stumbled from behind and the portal closed. Meanwhile, Cisco and Caitlin peeked out of their hiding spots and saw at the two newcomers.

"Barry!"

Upon hearing his name, Barry turned around only to have them freeze. They saw his face being pale stricken and he looked like he didn't want to believe something.

"Woah, Barry. What happened?" Caitlin asked, worried.

"Wally…" Barry stammered. "Wally…he's…he's…" he collapsed to his knees, hugging himself as tears poured down his face.

Bart looked solemn while Wally looked just as confused. He is here so why does Barry look so broken?

Knowing that Wally is here, Bart brought his arms over his chest as he looked away. "In the Future…Wally…is dead…"

 **:(/\\):**

Everyone stared in silence, not saying a word to each other as they all met in their usual room once the intruders was knocked out.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Cisco asked.

"It means when someone is not among the living." Barry replied, coolly.

Cisco gave a strange look to the Flash but said nothing as Barry walked towards the two twins who were lying on the beds.

"What's their condition?"

"Ah…they're stabilizing slowly and their body is resting. I think that if they rest for a while, they may be able to talk to us…" Caitlin paused. "Normally."

"Alright, thank you."

She nodded and took off so that she could leave Barry with his thoughts. When she did, Barry stared at the twins until the flashback from before came to his mind again.

" _Dad!" a voice exclaimed. "Save me!"_

" _I'm coming! Don't worry. I'm coming to save you! I promise."_

 _Another explosion came which worried the elderly person._

" _Dad!"_

" _NO!"_

Just what was that flashback about? Barry gave a small frustrated sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He never wanted to go back to the Future again. It was just too much for a person to handle. They can only handle so much before they completely break down.

A soft moan interrupted Barry's thoughts and he stared at the twins, swearing that was where the sound came from. He stared at them for a few minutes before that same sound came again; it came from them, this time he knew.

Barry stood up and stared at them. It wasn't long until the boy flickered his eyes only to squint a little from the blaring light. Barry let out a small sigh of relief.

Before either of them had the chance to speak, the girl next to the boy also started to wake up. As both of them woke up, they looked around for a short moment until a voice brought their attention.

"Um…hi?"

The boy immediately went to the source of the voice and stared at an older male who gave an awkward expression. If he didn't know better, he looked confused as to who they were but the thing is, he doesn't even know this guy and this automatically made him feel threatened. Because of that, he felt his powers being activated again.

"Who are you?" he demanded as his powers were turned on.

Barry slowly took a step, trying not to frighten him even more but he seemed to have slightly calmed down when the girl told him to.

"Don, calm down! I don't think he means no harm." the girl said.

Barry cautiously stared at the boy and her words seemed to work since his powers died down. He bowed his head as an apology.

"Sorry. Lost myself there for a second."

"It's cool."

Awkward silence.

"Um…sir…if you don't mind, where are we exactly?" the girl asked.

"You can call me Barry and we're in S.T. lab." he answered.

"Oh…okay…" the girl said, being lost in thought while the boy spoke again.

"Wait…Barry? As in Barry Allen?" he echoed.

"Uh, yea…"

"Sis…" the boy whispered furiously. "It's _him_. It's him!"

Poor Barry got even more confused as the girl turned around to fully examine him only to stare at him with wide eyes as she felt her mouth making a small _o_.

"No way!" she breathed. "But I thought—"

"We're in the present. Two different timelines…"

"Oh right…totally forgot about that. Guess Inertia did a number on us."

Barry widened his eyes. "You know Inertia?"

The two nodded. "Yea, my brother here and I unfortunately encountered him and I guess we kinda got brainwashed?"

Barry nodded.

"Sorry." she replied, sheepishly.

"It's fine."

"And judging by how you said Inertia, I'm assuming you also had the unfortunate event of meeting him?" Don inquired. Barry nodded. "That's unfortunate."

Another awkward silence came.

"Um, now if you don't mind me asking, who are you two?" Barry asked, being even more befuddled.

Don gave a side glance at his sister as though to tell a secret message among those two.

"Do you think we should tell him?" he asked.

The sister smiled, eyes twinkling with delight. "I don't see why not. Besides, he looks more confused than ever." she giggled.

Indeed he was.

"Alright." Don nodded. "Well, Barry Allen. After we told you this, you're going to have even more questions. Our name is Don Allen and Dawn Allen, my twin sister. Barry, we are your _kids_ from the Future."

 **Author's Note:** Huh, I kinda wanted Barry to faint after what Don told him in the end but I don't know if that would make sense…but I got this chapter done and damn, Bart's on the verge of going to the dark side…at least there's Barry trying to keep their sanity…kinda. Anyways, toodles!


	8. Back to the Present

**Author's Note:** Soo...while I have writers block on Young Justice, I need to update this one and my other stories...so, let's get going!

 **Summary:** After Barry found out who the twins are, he has even more questions. Meanwhile, upon hearing that his plan with the twins had failed, Inertia decides to go to the present.

* * *

Chapter 8: Back to the present

Barry stared with wide eyes with a look of stun and disbelief.

"You...twins...kids..." he said, incoherently.

He was surprised that he didn't fainted yet, considering how many things are going all at once.

"I..." Barry paused, feeling his throat go dry. He shook his head, taking a step back a bit.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

Overwhelmed, the speedster walked off, leaving the kids to state after him with a sad look. They would've thought he would've been happy...

Noticing the crestfallen look, Caitlin gave a soft smile.

"Don't worry. He's a bit overwhelmed right now. He first found out that he had a grandson and now he has kids so its a lot for one person to take. He'll get better, you'll see."

 **:(/\\):**

A person walked in, revealing Joe.

"Hey, Barry. The captain wants that substance from two days ago be at his desk. It should've been already analyzed and on his desk. He's losing patience."

"Yeah well you're not who's slowly losing his sanity right now. I'm sorry, Joe. I have a lot of things going on."

"Yeah no kidding. With that Inertia and the grandson." he paused. "How's he doing anyway?"

"Uh he's fine but I think he's stressed out from that maniac that keeps causing trouble."

Joe gave a thoughtful look as he nodded his head in agreement. "Trouble is right." he muttered.

He then studied his adopted son who was running his hands through his hair.

"Something else is bothering you too. What is it?"

Barry started to speak but Joe went first.

"Don't try to hide it. I know."

"I...well...ever since I found out I had a grandson, things went downhill. Don't get me wrong; having a grandson is great and all but then when we went to the Future...Joe, I can't describe it. Its just terrible."

Joe could see that his son was going to have a mental breakdown and he was trying to keep himself together.

"I found out by Bart and he told me...he told me..." Barry blinked away the furious tears that were threateningly to fall.

"I found out that Wally died and I disappeared. And when I came back, I just discovered that I have kids...twins...that are from the future. My wife is Iris..."

As he was telling him, Joe can't help but to give a disbelieving look while also giving him a stunned look.

"Are you serious...? Kids...Iris...twins?" Joe managed to say, his eyes wide.

Barry nodded, the feeling of overwhelm coming back.

"What else do I not know?"

"I...I don't know Barry..." Joe tightened his jaw. "Have you talked to the...um...to your kids yet?"

It felt really awkward to say that.

The speedster shook his head. "No, not really. I kind of just left them, leaving them back in S.T. lab with Cisco and Caitlin. I'm pretty sure they feel terrible right now."

Joe made an incredulous look. "You _left_ them?" he exclaimed. "Naturally, they would feel terrible because their _own_ father left them! I know you're feeling stressed and overwhelmed but you should talk to them...find out more about them. Make a bond. I think its also a good idea to talk to Iris about this too."

"I know. I've been planning to."

As if on cue, Iris walked in, carrying a notepad and she looked furious.

"I need help."

"Iris, we need to talk." Barry stated.

 **:(/\\):**

Inertia gave a hard stare, being in deep in thought.

He realized his plan with the twins had failed. That much he knew.

And he was all because of that forsaken speedster that came from the past.

Otherwise, if he hadn't come, he would've succeeded.

He scoffed. He found it hard to believe that the Impulse kid belonged to the older speedster...

The older one was much more experienced, more better and faster.

Impulse had little of that...

But no matter...

Things will change. Inertia would make sure of that...

With a cruel smile, a plan had already been made his sadistic mind.

He's going to pay the a visit to the past.

It wouldn't hurt...

It wouldn't hurt at all.

 **Author's Note:** Well there you have it ^^ more trouble rises for the flashes. What would Inertia do in the past other than to cause trouble of course? :p Find out!


	9. Problems

**Author's Note: ** Hey guys. I got some time to write my Flashes stories and plus, I got writer's block for Young Justice...T_T anyways, with a short A/N let's get going!

 **Summary:** Since Inertia had went to where the gang is, problems arise.

* * *

Chapter 9: Problems

Iris absent-mindedly gazed at her computer screen. The conversation from what Barry had told her still ran through her head and no matter how hard she tries to forget, it's still there.

 _"...Anyways, Barry. I will see you later. Iris." Joe said, acknowledging her daughter, giving her a kiss on the forehead._

 _When he was gone, Iris turned her attention to Barry. An awkward silence settled in and either of them were staring at each other as though they were waiting on who to speak first._

 _"So?" Iris asked, wanting nothing more than to break the silence. "You wanted to talk...?"_

 _"Uh..." Barry scrunched his face in concentration, trying how to start. He doesn't think by saying "We have kids!" would be the best approach._

 _"We have kids!" Barry blurted out, totally ignoring his consciouness voice._

 _Iris blinked at the sudden outburst. She gave a glance behind and gave Barry a worried look._

 _"Barry...um...I don't think you're feeling well. You're still trying to get yourself back together from visiting the Future. You're still broken." Iris said, reassuring him._

 _"No. I mean it. We have kids. They're from the Future. They came here and I and Wally stopped them since they had been manipulated from Inertia."_

 _"Barry-"_

 _"N-no." he paused. "Here. I will show you. Are you free this afternoon? Or right now?"_

 _"Sorry, Barry. I'm expected to be back at work. My boss is on the warpath; I've got to talk to him..." Iris said. "I'm sorry. But I'm finish in the evening; I will see you then."_

 _Barry nodded. "Al...alright."_

"Earth to Iris!" a hollered voice shouted which snapped Iris. Startled, the young journalist accidentally knocked the glass of water that was on her desk. She gasped when the shards broke into pieces, spilling its contents and she bend down.

"I-I'm sorry! Sorry. I will clean it up." she stammered, grabbing a brush from underneath her desk and started to clean it up. Once it was done, she threw it in the garbage and looked to see her boss who frowned.

"Are you sure that you're normal?" he asked.

Iris blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry. Let me rephrase that. Where is your head?" he stated as he spoke slowly in simpler words for her to understand.

Iris quirked an eyebrow, trying not to punch the living daylights out of him. "My _head_ is perfectly here. I should be asking _you_. Now...you want something from me?" she said, gritting her teeth.

"Funny how you should ask that because I indeed want something from you. You haven't been writing anything that is up to date. No one cares about how the Flash stopped that villain lady; that was three days ago. And then you wrote about a trail of ice that suddenly appeared into thin air. You don't have enough evidence about that so I want you to drop that." he replied, trying to keep his emotions in check. "So what I want you to write is about that new streak of Flash that had just been entered."

Iris stared at him with an incredulous look. "What new streak? There's a new speedster in town?"

"But that's just it! You can't write a damn article without having those damn facts! And _that's_ what your job is! I want you to follow this speedster. I got this picture from a photographer; I want you to study this and follow it." the boss said, slapping the picture on her desk.

With that, he walked away on his heels. Iris frowned, picking up the picture as she gazed at it. A new speedster in the city, huh. Her thoughts wander off to how many Flashes she knows from Barry. So far, his grandson came but she had written about him days ago so he wouldn't be it.

The city already knows about the Flash as he had been around here for a long time and Central City is also trying to adapt to the new speedster; Wally West.

Iris furrowed her eyebrows; this speedster has yellow streaks with tints of red and from the looks of it, it had a yellow costume with some parts being red. She sighed, placing the picture down and she sat back down.

"The boss gave you a hard time?"

Iris lifted her head to see her friend, Lucy. "Tell me about it. Apparently, we have a new speedster in the city. Any idea as to know who it is?" she asked, showing the picture.

Lucy gazed at the picture, shaking her head. "Sorry, honey. I can't tell the difference between the damn speedsters. We know our Flash has a red suit but there was also the other one with the yellow and red. I've got to say that I'm stumped as you are." she paused. "Maybe you should ask your friend, the Flash." she replied, making a knowing wink.

Iris grinned.

"Lucy!" a yelling voice exclaimed.

Lucy groaned. "Ugh, great. The grouch is calling me. I have to go."

"Try to survive!" Iris called out.

Iris then found herself gazing back at the picture.

Maybe she should ask Barry.

 **:(/\\):**

"Um...do you like cookies? Spaghetti? Mac and cheese?" Cisco asked, trying to know what the twins like.

So far, the twins didn't talk much. Caitlin guessed that they are upset at how Barry left them.

"Er...lollipop?"

And Caitlin made a face palm. "You know, I think I will just go and make them tea. It does wonders for the nerves."

"Yes! Ah ha! That is the best option."

As the two went their ways, Iris came strutting in.

"Woah-ho! Who's coming from the West?" Cisco asked, grinning stupdily. Iris gave an odd look to Caitlin.

"Just ignore him. He was being weird the whole time. I think the poor kids are frightened of him." she answered.

"Heard that and I resent it."

"So how are you doing?" Caitlin asked.

"Uh, fine I guess. The boss is just giving me a hard time-I'm supposed to write about a new speedster that came into town. Do you know anything about that?"

Cisco blinked, walking towards the computer. "New speedster, eh?" just as he walked towards the computer, the computer bleeped, sending out loud alarms.

"And there it is." he said. He cleared his throat, phone to his ear. "Barry-"

Iris made a spark of recognition as she remembered. "Oh I need to talk to you about Barry-"

Just like that, a speeding breeze came in and it quickly went out.

"Er...maybe later?" Cisco responded before rushing towards the computer. As he typed away, two sudden movements caught his eye and he sharply turned his head to the side to see the twins getting out of bed. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing?"

The kids froze as though they had just been caught, stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Er...going to help dad." Dawn answered.

"No. No. I refuse. You're staying here until you'all working normally and perfectly. So, no."

"But-"

"I said _no_."

Disgruntled, the kids went back to the beds. Curious, Iris gave a glance at them and then looked at Cisco.

"Who are they?"

Cisco froze, no longer licking his lollipop.

"Uh...Barry's future kids."

 **:(/\\):**

Barry sloppily halting in his tracks. "Alright, guys. I'm here. Who's our bad guy dejour?"

 _"Uh, some_ _water_ _lady. Beware the_ _watery_ _spikes."_ Cisco answered.

"Water lady, huh." as he was walking, a quiet sound was heard sounding like how a snake would slither, coming from behind Barry.

Barry stopped as though he suddenly sensed something. Just as he stopped, the substance disappeared and when he least expected it, the liquid shot up wrapping around Barry's ankle, lifting him upwards so he was dangling upside down.

"What had been lured into my trap." a slithery voice responded from the darkness. Blue green eyes flashed in the shadows before she emerged.

Her eyes slit wide with delight. "My, a surprising catch indeed. Hello there, handsome." she replied, having one of her water streaks grazing his cheek.

He scowled at the displeasure and moved away.

The water lady laughed. "I have heard all about you. You're quite an extraordinary young man, doing all of those things from that mere accident." she snarled.

"Great. Now you know who I am. Can you put me down now?"

She scowled. "You're no fun. But as you wish." she shrugged.

With a snap of her finger, the water that trapped Barry started to react by swinging forward and backward a bit before it swung, having Barry flying backwards before he painfully smashed into barrels; the broken woods falling on him.

He groaned as the villain shrugged, carelessly. "You told me to let you go."

"Alleyways. Why does it always have to be them?" he moaned.

With that, the Flash sped forward trying to make an attempt to strike her. By luck, the lady threw one of her watery tentacle-like streaks that grabbed him by the waist. With a rage yell, the enemy swung him to the side making him hit a nearby wall brutally then threw him to the other side but this time, he was thrown at the window, having its shards tinkling down as he smashed them.

Barry grunted as his back hit the ground and he gave a sharp gasp when something sharp was pricking at his arm.

Wincing, he used his free hand to pull out the shard of glass that got into his bloody arm.

The opponent appeared at the entrance of the old building, her streaks surrounding her like a shield while she was in the middle.

"So _this_ is what I'm up against? It's pathetic that's it's sad." she sneered.

With a yell, the foe released her attack, sending out three of her streaks and Barry quickly got up, zooming around to dodge the attacks.

And like that, the breeze is gone and the lady walked towards the empty spot, an angry expression was placed...

 **:(/\\):**

"She's crazy. She can literally destroy things if she wanted to-ow!" Barry yelped as Caitlin put some cleaning alcohol on the wound.

"Sorry." she gave a sheepish grin. "But she did a number on you." she spoke.

"Yeah no kidding." he muttered. "Cisco, did you find who she was before she went all crazy?"

"Yes, I did!" he said, typing away until the images were shown on the screen.

"She was an water analyzer, analyzing the liquid if its good and bad, the bacteria and viruses etc. But then, there was an accident in the lab, an explosion. Guess you could say that the water started to infect her but instead of killing her, it absorbed into her, allowing to have control of the water."

"Her name was Emilie Skylar. Pity." Caitlin said.

"Okay so what's her weakness?"

"Since controlling water takes a lot of concentration, she can be weakened. That's why she always have her watery streaks around her _before_ she enters."

Barry placed on a thinking look. "So the best way to defeat her is to get rid of the tentacles. Fantastic." he drew in a sharp breath. "Where's Iris?"

"With the kids."

Barry gave him a stunned look. "What?" he nearly yelped.

"Look for yourself." Caitlin responded with a smile.

Barry whipped his head to the side to see Iris and the kids in the room. She seemed to be talking and one of the twins nodded.

Blinking, Barry walked towards the room, hearing Iris's voice as he came closer. He then stopped, leaning against the door's edge.

"What about dad?" Dawn asked, quietly as a small smile graced her lips.

"Barry...he's the most amazing person ever. He's kind, sweet, caring. Always there to help. He's the most protective person I've ever met. He would be willingly to save your lives without hesitation."

"Then why did he ran away?" Don spoke, a sad smile on his face.

Iris looked into the boy's eyes, a sympathy falling over her face.

"He was too shock, overwhelmed that he found out that he had kids. But don't worry, he will come. Just watch."

A sudden alarm rang throughout the room and Barry zipped out which made Iris feel the breeze, knowing that he was there the whole time.

 **:(/\\):**

Barry ran, zipping around the city here and there until he arrived at his destination at a nearby street.

People were running away from the scene, trying to get away so they would be unharmed. As Barry watched the mess, he turned around just in time to see a flying car heading his way.

Barry quickly leaped backwards, his power leaping him to get out of the way. The car tumbled, hitting the ground before it was up in the air for a few seconds which allowed Barry duck under, making the vehicle jump over him and then he made a side step.

The car's broken rear mirror nearly scratched Barry's face by an inch and it was then that the car had stumbled away.

It seemed as though everything was happening in slow motion but as soon as the car stumbled, the motion was returned to normal.

A nasty laugh came followed by the familiar figure.

"You're back? Well, you've got guts I'm impressed. No really." the water lady grinned, cruelly.

"This ends now, Emilie." Barry said, sharply.

In an instant, her grin fell down as it was replaced by a furious look.

"Emilie is _dead_!" she snarled.

Barry had his head go to the side, walking towards her. "Well then, water lady. Show me what you got."

Twitching, she released her streaks and Barry dodged them. "Is that the best you can do?"

 _"I wouldn't tick her off, Barry." came Cisco's voice._

Outraged, the villain lifted both of her hands upwards to create a huge wave and Barry started to run forward. As he did, the furious large wave rushed towards him and in a heartbeat, the water washes over him, colliding into him.

He grunted as the water smacked into him, flying backwards and he struck a wall.

Without losing a second, the water pinned Barry everywhere except his head, trapping him.

He struggled, trying to get loose from the cage of water.

"Huh, so this is what Central City has to put faith in. It would be funny if it weren't so sad." she smirked, forming a water dagger in her hand.

"It was a blast, Flash. Central City won't hear from you in a long, _long_ time." she sneered.

And then, she started to make the dagger go forward. Just as she was about to plunge it, a strong blow collided into her, knocking her off course and at the same time, something freed Barry in a rapid speed.

The water lady roughly fell backwards, tumbling awkwardly until she got up clumsily.

She bared her teeth in anger, furious that her attack was interrupted.

To the side, Barry and the figure stopped to a halt.

"What? What just happened? How-" Barry widened his eyes as he stared who pulled him out.

"B-Bart?" he faltered.

"Yeah, you're welcome for saving you from nearly being killed."

The older Flash blinked. "We will talk about this later. Who are the other two?"

"Er..." Impulse shifted awkwardly but had his eyes wide when a figure came flying into the air.

He grunted when it collided into him, both sending them falling to the ground.

The figure groaned, being dazed.

"Don! Are you alright?!" a voice cried out.

"Don?" Barry gave a blank stare before he made the connection. "You brought the _kids_ here?" he thundered.

And Bart suddenly found the floor more comforting as he crunched down.

"She's tough." Don moaned. He suddenly yelped when a strong pull grabbed his arms, having him up.

He was met with an anger glare from Barry. Don chuckled nervously, giving a nervous gesture.

"Ahh, what's cooking?"

" _Later_."

And Don shifted awkwardly. It wasn't too soon that Dawn joined them, waiting to hear the plan.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"We attack her."

"..." Dawn frowned. "No really? I thought we hug her." she replied, sarcastically.

Barry sneered. "That's _not_ what I meant. What I mean is that we attack her at the front. Watch."

Emilie started to have her eyes glow blue and she lifted her hands upwards, in front of her. And then, she swung her arms around her, having the conjured water circling around her so that it acted like a shield.

Dawn widened her eyes in realization.

"Oh! I see! Her, herself, acts the weak point." she connected the dots. "That's why she always have those streaks encasing her."

Barry nodded.

"Alright. Don, Bart and I will attack her from the sides and the back. _You_ attack her from the front."

The older Flash nodded. "Sounds good."

With that, the team started to go towards her which earned a cackle.

"So, you're about to be send to your dooms, eh? Don't worry about that. I'll be sure to end it!" she screeched.

She furiously released her attacks which they all managed to dodge until during the run, Bart got a harsh smack across his body, forcing him be off course but he quickly regained back on track.

But then, Emilie tried to release one of her streaks but found unable to do so.

"What?" she hollered. "Why can't I..."

With her mad gleam, she whipped her head to the side and saw the smirking twins and Bart.

" _You!"_

Bart grinned. "You can't attack because you're all _tied_ up." he replies, gleefully.

Emilie howled, trying to conjure more of her streaks but couldn't. Her hand twitched from behind just itching to be released.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she went in concentration. She could feel Barry running towards her and then, feeling the familiar sense of power coming through her and then she managed to conjure a streak from behind that is just waiting to be unleashed.

Barry ran forward, eyes determined. As Bart screeched to a halt, he turned his head so that he was facing her. He then narrowed his eyes as he thought he saw something dancing.

He squinted his eyes only to find out that it was a hidden water streak that looked like it was about to attack Barry.

"No!" Bart exclaimed, instantly running forward.

As Barry came close, the water streak went into action. The attack went performed a half circle in order to get to the front and like a snake, it slithered around the shield.

Just as Barry reached the shield, Bart pushed him out of the way and he took the hit that sharply pierced through his shoulder and he gave a cry of pain as he buckled underneath.

As Barry broke through the shield, grabbing Emilie out of her protection, Barry stopped as he turned around to see his grandson getting hit as a cry of "Impulse!" was heard from Dawn.

"Bart!"

And all was heard was the sinister cackle of Emilie...

 **:(/\\):**

Bart winced when alcohol was made in contact and he gritted his teeth.

"Sorry." Caitlin answered, sheepishly.

As Caitlin put away her equipment, Barry came in

"How is he? Bart, are you alright?" he asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine. Really." Bart insisted.

Barry began to open his mouth but was cut off.

"Really, I'm _fine._ "

Barry stared at him before he slowly nodded. "Al...alright." he paused. "The kids?"

"They're in there. I think you need to talk to them." Caitlin spoke.

Barry knocked on the door and a soft "come in" was heard. He came in and looked at the kids; Don was looking down at the floor while Dawn gave him a small smile.

"How...how is Bart?" Don asked upon hearing footsteps.

"He's fine. Healing." Barry answered.

"That's good." the girl nodded.

An awkward silence filled the air. Barry cleared his throat, wanting to start. If he wants to make a bond, then that might as well be now.

"Um...listen about before..." Barry began. "I—I'm sorry...I didn't mean to walk off; I guess I was just overwhelmed and I had a lot of things on my mind. I didn't mean to just...leave you."

Dawn gave a grin, a happy one as she remembered the words of what their "present" mom had said.

"We understand. I guess it was too much for anyone really...to suddenly find out they have kids...and with you having Bart as your grandson. We understand."

"Yeah, I-" Barry paused. "Wait. How do you know Bart's my grandson? I never told you."

Dawn grinned, nudging Don as she nodded.

"Ah...he's my son..." Don replied, cautiously.

Barry gave him a blank stare as he blinked. "He's _what_?!" he echoed.

"My...son..." Don said slowly as he averted his eyes giving a nervous chuckle.

And came another awkward silence...

"Uh...that came...unexpectedly..." Barry replied, awkwardly.

"Sorry." Don responded, sheepishly.

There was another pause. He might as well ask them now.

"Um...if you like...I would like to know more about you guys...you know...try and make a bond..."

Dawn grinned at their father's awkwardness but they smiled nonetheless, delighted that they were going to know more about their dad in this time...

They nodded and the three began to talk. Unknown to them, Iris was about to knock but she stopped as she stared at the resting room and saw Barry and the kids talking.

She smiled, knowing that Barry was forming a bond.

 **Author's Note:** Wow! A lengthy chapter ^^ and I still have 16 days of my vacation...can't wait...what will happen next? Find out!


	10. The Chase is On

**Author's Note: ** Well, I'm back from my vacation…only to be sick T_T and this chapter really made me stumped. Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to namikaze93600 for favoring the story. Thanks to Laleria for favoring and following the story. Thanks to

 **Summary: ** After defeating the enemy, Inertia decides to make a full appearance at S.T.A.R labs only to have Bart chase after him.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Chase is On

Barry brushed his hair with his fingers, trying to rub off the sleep. He had stayed up late last night since he found out he couldn't sleep. Nightmares and Daydreams would always wake him up and he would try to erase them away despite the fact that some of the dreams were good but he couldn't.

The Flash yawned and he felt himself snoozing away until a voice spoke.

"Barry!"

The sudden voice jolted him awake, twirling himself around with wide eyes as he saw Joe entering his lab. The Detective blinked, staring at his adopted son and a small concern etched into his face.

"You look tired. Are you sure you're alright? Do you want a day off? I can ask the Captain and pull some strings."

"Ah, no Joe. I'm fine. I'm fine, really. Don't worry."

Joe gave one last unsure look. "Well, if you're sure. You honestly look like you want to pass out."

"Well anyways, you have another case to work on. It's regarding with murder and the Captain wants you to analyze these fingerprints. If they are the same ones, then we have found our bad guy. And hey, maybe the Flash can help us out if he isn't feeling tired." Joe smirked as he walked away.

This only made Barry more determined. Just like that, Barry quickly got up from his chair and Joe felt the familiar breeze brushing past by him. The Detective chuckled to himself.

 **:(/\\):**

"Hey, ho. What's new, y'all?" Cisco exclaimed as he walked into the S.T. lab.

"Nothing much." Caitlin answered. "I'm surprised that the city had become quiet. Ever since the quartet stopped the water lady, things had gone slow."

"Slow, eh?" Cisco placed on a thinking look. "Maybe they are just waiting at the right moment to attack. This might be calm before storm."

"Maybe so but I don't think so." Caitlin responded. "Or otherwise, Barry would come in here and—"

"Hey guys." the familiar voice announced as he zoomed into the lab.

"And the Holy One has spoken." Cisco replied, mockingly making a bow. Barry sneered, walking towards him and shoved him to the side so that he lost his balance.

"Rude." Cisco muttered.

"Think you can help me find a madman? He's name is Jarren Acevedo. He's been known to kill people and never gets caught until today." Barry smirked, cockily.

"Careful. Your true colors are showing." the engineer said. Barry gave him a look before he turned his attention to Caitlin.

"You think you can track him down?"

"Well…is he still in the city?"

"Yeah, he should be."

" _Should_ or _is he_." the genius commented.

"Like I said, should. I don't actually know if he's still in the city. He might've run away to another city."

Caitlin performed her task, clicking away. Few seconds passed and the former scientist pulled up the research. Barry and Cisco looked up to the screen that was in front of them and the screen revealed images of the man Barry was looking for. The Flash quickly scanned the picture only to smile in triumph once he found what he was looking for.

"And I got it. Thanks Caitlin." Barry replied, zipping around the room to grab the suit and zoomed out.

"You're welcome." she called out.

 **:(/\\):**

Sound of footsteps splashed through the puddles as the runaway ran through the streets of Central City. Thunder boomed as lightning flashed and the chasee could feel his own heartbeat pounding against his ribcage painfully. His breath was becoming heavier.

His eyes squinted through the rain, studying where his route will take him. He was almost there. Almost.

If he could pick up his speed more…

But it was already too late. The familiar breeze rushed past by him, making him gasp with startle as he saw a person who was covered with red and yellow streak next to him.

"Hey!"

The man gasped, stumbling forward before finally tripping to the ground.

"Woah, easy there." Barry responded, stopping to a halt.

"Get away from me!" the man snarled.

Barry gave him a look, walking towards him cautiously. However, what he didn't realize was that the man grabbed a knife from behind and started to take aim when it was the right moment.

"It's okay. It's okay." the Flash reassured him. "I'm going to take you to the police and we can—"

"Take me in?" he sneered. "No one understands. No one does."

The speedster made a confused look. "Understand what?"

The criminal simply made a psychotic laugh and when he saw that Barry was close enough, he took the knife into the view. Eyes wide, the Flash used his speed in attempt to dodge it by twirling to the side. As if by some luck, the stabber just managed to stab the Flash right at the shoulder, making him shout in pain. The man chuckled, cruelly walking backwards until his back touched the tree's trunk.

"No one can stop me." the man whispered, feeling himself transforming into a total different figure.

Barry, who was clutching his shoulder, stared at him with wide eyes as he saw the fiend being transformed into metal.

"Hello, Flash." he smiled, wickedly bringing his fists together, slamming them against each other.

He then brought his fists upwards, bringing them down to the ground to create a huge shake which what Barry had barely dodged it as he jumped backwards. The metal man then performed several punches all which Barry just managed to avoid to it.

Quickly thinking up a plan, Barry spun around in circles until he charged up enough energy. When he did, he felt as though everything went in slow motion as Barry produced the lightning bolt. When it was released, the motion went back to normal and the red bolt struck the metal man who screamed in agony.

Barry raised his hand in front of his face like a shield to prevent the dangerous sparks that came out of the enemy. And like that, the foe dropped to his knees, smoke coming out of him before he collapsed to the ground, defeated.

The Flash gave a look at the defeated villain. "I could've helped you…"

 **:(/\\):**

"Dude, I think that was your fastest record yet! It usually takes you thirty minutes to defeat a metahuman." Cisco announced.

"See? I told you I was getting better." Barry replied, cockily.

"Yeah…when you're not spending too much time thinking about it." Cisco smirked.

Barry sneered before a thought came to him. "Hey, where are the kids?"

"Last time I checked…they went out to train with Wells and Caitlin. They should probably still be there."

"Alright."

Barry and Cisco met up with Wells and Caitlin about ten minutes later. The two walked to join their teammates and when they did, Barry spoke.

"So…how goes the training?"

"Well, Bart has really improved since he had gotten here. Don and Dawn are easily getting the hang of their powers considering the fact they had been manipulated from Inertia." Caitlin answered, checking over her notes before she added. "But they seem to be having problems dodging at the last minute; they either go too early or too late. And also having problems on concentrating their powers whenever they are trying to make an object. But Dawn is a lot better than Don, however."

Barry winced when he saw Don getting smashed by an oncoming boulder. It wasn't too soon that Dawn produced her power that sliced the rock in half.

"So I see."

"And Bart? Does he have any difficulties?"

"According to my notes, he doesn't. I guess he had an awesome teacher." Caitlin grinned.

Just then, an exclaim of a victory shout came which gained their attentions. They saw Bart cheering, indicating that he had reached the finish line.

"Yeah! 5.0! New high score!"

But unfortunately, he didn't see the unexpected boulder that smacked right at him, knocking him away.

" _Oof_."

Don came, laughing his head off at the scene. "Yeah new high score for your brain or for your speed?" he laughed.

"Boys." Dawn muttered as Bart groaned. But deciding to make his brother miserable, Dawn smirked. "Might I remind you that Bart had defeated us?"

And in an instant, Don's smile fell.

"Shove off."

"Well, well. You guys are really improving!" Caitlin replied, beaming. "Congrats."

"Thanks." Dawn smiled.

Wells looked over at his watch. "It's getting late. You three should be getting to bed."

There were grumbles and complains.

"Sleep is the best. It refuels your energy so that when you're up and fully charged, you can defeat Bart the next time around." Cisco responded.

"Doubt it." Bart muttered.

As the group headed back, Cisco immediately halted in his tracks as he felt his vision going off. He found himself in the familiar empty room, indicating that his powers were kicking in.

The figment of Cisco stared around the empty room until he noticed a figure at what it looked like an entrance. The image was dull and he could faintly see a dull color of yellow and red.

And like that, the vision ended, having Cisco going back to reality. He blinked, confused at what he had just seen.

"Cisco, are you coming?" Caitlin called out.

"Uh…yeah!" he stammered. "Yeah, I am."

As he joined them, Wells couldn't help but to stare Cisco with a peculiar look. After staring at him for a few seconds, he shrugged it off, thinking nothing about it.

 **:(/\\):**

Bart walked down the hall of S.T.A.R labs where he knew he find the group. Sure, he was supposed to go to bed but he had to see them. Sure, they wouldn't be too happy about him not resting and he agrees. Right now, he could feel himself that he could faint at any time now.

But he had to see Barry.

For what reason? He didn't know. He just had to see him.

Impulse came to a halt, smiling as he saw the three—Wells was nowhere to be found—and they all appeared to be talking on some sort of case it seemed or maybe their "prison cells".

"Well, I think we should update the prison. Give it more of a sturdier look." Barry replied.

"It's fine the way it is." Cisco argued. "Besides, we didn't had any problem regarding with metahumans escaping."

Caitlin gave him a thoughtful look. "I dunno about that Cisco. When we placed Pied Piper in the cell, he escaped…"

"He got lucky." Cisco mumbled.

"Right…" Barry drawled.

Caitlin was about to speak but she looked up and blinked, staring at the figure that was at the entrance.

"Bart…" she called out. "What are you doing here? You should be sleeping."

Bart grinned as he had gained the other two's attention. "Sorry…guess I couldn't sleep." he sheepishly rubbed his neck with his hand.

Caitlin nodded, understanding.

"You think we should do some hypnotic on him?" Cisco suggested, amused. Naturally, Caitlin threw him a look.

" _No,_ Cisco."

He frowned. "You think every single of my idea are bad."

"Well, that's because they are bad." she responded, smirking.

"You're not very nice." he sulked.

Caitlin laughed. "Usually, whenever you make a plan they either turn to be irrelevant or not logical at all. So, I'm only saving you from being embarrassed."

"Barry." Cisco whined.

"Alright, guys." Barry said, firmly.

Poor Cisco pouted while Bart laughed in amusement. As Bart walked towards them, the lights in the room suddenly flickered on and off which instantly grabbed their attentions.

"Woah, no one told me that we're having a power outage. Barry, is it you again?"

If the lights were still on, Cisco would've seen Barry glaring at him.

"No." the Flash answered, angrily.

Cisco then went towards the computer so that he can regain control of the lights to return them back to normal but before he could, the lights went back on and everyone paused what they were doing.

"What was that about?"

Cisco looked up from what he was doing and suddenly had his eyes wide. "Uh, guys I think we have a bigger problem."

He pointed towards the entrance, a familiar scene rushing through his eyes and the gang turned around to see a figure that was dressed in yellow and red and streaks were speeding around him. The minute Bart looked at him, his mouth went dry before anger started to come into his veins and he clenched his fists, his jaw tightened.

" _Well…isn't this sweet? Friends bonding…and family bonds…"_ the laughter rang out, sending chills down their spines. _"You better hang on to this moment, Impulse because this will be the last moment you will ever see them."_ he grinned, sadistically.

And like that, the fiend zoomed away but it wasn't too soon that Bart kicked in and sped after him. Seeing this, Barry screamed at his grandson.

" _ **NO!"**_

 **Author's Note:** A cliffhanger! Geh, because we all know that you love them XD lul, just kidding. I'm not exactly too pleased considering that I had a hard time writing this but I guess it will pas...But what happens next? Find out! Toodles!


	11. Trapped

**Author's Note:** It's Tuesday and you know what that means? It's Flash time! Heh, I felt like doing that XD moving on…and this is the chapter where we will get to see what will happen to Bart…and maybe even to Barry. Will it be for the good or for the worse? And I admit...this chapter gave me a hard time DX Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to KateWalkerTheSuperherolover for following the story. Thanks to Kichona Cho for following and favoring the story.

 **Summary:** Realizing that Inertia's appearance is a trap, Barry runs after Bart before it's too late but Bart gets kidnapped in the end.

* * *

Chapter 11: Trapped

" _ **BART!"**_ Barry roared. Snapping his head to the side, he quickly went towards Cisco. "Cisco, track him down. I can't let Inertia have him."

Nodding mutely, the former engineer started to type away on the keyboard trying to discover the current location of the runaway speedster. After a while, Cisco managed to find them.

"They're in 3rd street—"and Barry swept away before Cisco could even finish the sentence. To the Flash, that was all he needed. "Why do we bother talking when he's just going to zip out on us?"

Caitlin shrugged. And then, two other figures came in, all having nothing but worried looks.

"What happened?" Dawn panted, looking as though they had just ran to get over here. "We heard screaming and then nothing?"

The two friends gave each other a look, not sure if they should say anything about it—suspicions will come anyway. Dawn also took another scan of the place.

"And where's Barry and Bart?" she scowled when the two started to fidget. "Guys, what _is_ going on here?"

Cisco sighed, pinching his nose bridge. "Let us hope Barry does not kill us." he muttered before clearing his throat. "Well…while you two were sleeping, Bart came in talking to Barry when…the evil of all evil that is known as Inertia came in, did some friendly talk and then sped out which…as a result ended up having Bart chasing him. Which is where we are right now—Barry's out, chasing after Bart." Cisco summarized.

It seemed that silence had taken over since the twins since neither of them spoke; both of a look of disbelieving.

"What?" Don asked, sharply. "Why weren't we woken up?" he snapped.

" _Because_ ," Caitlin started, sensing an argument was about to form. "If you two chased after Bart, Barry will be unhappy. If you two chased after Inertia, things wouldn't go well and Inertia would have the upper advantage."

Cisco was about to speak until he heard a beep. "Oh, I think we got a call from Barry." he then put the communication on speaker.

"While I'm gone… _don't let the kids interfere!"_

Cisco hummed, giving a glance at the upset looks. "Sorry," he shrugged. "Barry's orders."

 **:(/\\):**

It seemed really like a race, after all. One streak would pass by then another then another until it was really all a blur of streaks. Bart felt all kinds of emotion that was running through his body.

Anger, upset, the adrenaline rush…

Adrenaline rush for finally being able to catch him. For finally for being to do what he wanted to for a long time.

As though everything went in slow motion, the two speedsters zoomed right after another trying to catch each other; the red and yellow streaks being left behind, following their trails of movement and then the motion went back to normal.

And like that, Inertia managed to grab hold of Bart and threw him backwards so that he crashed through the window, smashing the glasses that tinkled down. Bart gasped as some of the glasses resumed falling; some had even managed a cut on him.

And then, there was another burst of speed entering what it looked like an old warehouse which quickly gained Impulse's awareness as he scrambled back up; the sense of anger already climbing its way into his body.

"Inertia." he snarled.

The speedster, cracked his neck, giving out a sneer. "Impulse." he drawled. He then made a crook grin. "Huh, for a speedster, you're not all that bed. I would've thought I would have to wait for you to catch up but you proved me wrong."

Impulse clenched his fists and wanted nothing more than to send this fiend to another century.

"Let's get this over with." Impulse snarled, getting ready to fight the ultimate battle.

He was going to win this. And he's going to do it now.

Inertia chuckled, quietly. "Are you sure you really should be doing that?" he grinned after seeing that Impulse stopped.

"Of course. You murdered Wally, you made Barry disappear…you made _my future_ a mess!" Bart exclaimed. " _You took everything I had!"_

"Aww, how touching." he sneered. "It must be so heartbroken…" he smirked before getting serious, a dark look entering his face. "I only want you to feel what _I_ had felt. To be alone…to know what pain really is…" his grin only grew wider. "I want you to be like… _me_."

Bart widened his eyes, the anger automatically returning back to his body, feeling the same sensation.

"Careful…too much anger and negative feelings…you will turn to the dark side." Inertia responded.

"I don't care." Bart bared his teeth. Feeling his speed rushing back, Impulse started to zoom towards the malevolent fiend but before he could even make a strike, something pushed Bart out of the way which rose confusion and peculiar looks. However, Inertia simply stood there as though he _knew_ this would happen. As though he _knew_ that Impulse wouldn't be able to strike him.

And then the speeding stopped which left Bart gasping from the unexpected block and his eyes reverted back up to see who it was.

"Flash?" Bart said, eyes wide. Then the anger took place. "Do you not realize who this _man_ is? Why'd you stop me?!" he raged.

Barry shook his head. "No…" he shook his head. "Not like this."

Bart's words faltered, staring at his grandfather while Inertia, who was gleaming with a sick twist of happiness, was enjoying the show.

"Aww, this is really touching, indeed! Grandson and the grandfather! The Second Kid Flash and the Flash himself!" he laughed.

Narrowing his eyes, Barry glared at him. "Don't you _ever_ come near my family or my friends. _Ever_."

Inertia smirked. "I would but…how's a dead man going to stop me from doing that?" he replied, darkly.

Barry went stiff for a little, realizing that he was referring to the future. With a one last furious look, the two speedsters glanced at the maniac before they zipped away.

"Oh sure…run away if you want…but you _all_ will end up dead."

 **:(/\\):**

Both of the flashes entered S.T. lab which made Caitlin and Cisco to look up from what they were doing. Not too soon, Don and Dawn jolted from the sudden breezes and stared at the two speedsters with eyes wide.

"Barry!" Caitlin cried out.

"We're fine." Barry responded, knowing exactly what the brunette was going to say. The older Flash shot an angry look at Bart who looked at the floor. "But someone and I need to have a little talk. Outside. _Now_." he growled.

Mutely, Bart followed the Flash like a lost puppy while the group stared after them.

"You think Bart will survive Barry's wrath?" Cisco asked.

"Uh…"

Outside the room, Barry stopped walking and faced Bart after he twirled himself around. Silence settled in and Barry took this time to study the quiet speedster who looked at the floor as though it was fascinating. Perhaps he shouldn't be too harsh but still…Inertia could've killed him…could've tortured him…could've kidnapped and tortured him…beat him up to death and…and…

So many unpleasant thoughts ran through Barry's head as he stared at Bart. He _knew_ he shouldn't be so harsh but he has too…the answer was simple, really.

He was just worried.

"Look, Impulse. Bart." Barry finally spoke. "For the way I reacted…I'm—I'm sorry. It's just that I was worried for you. I chased after you from stopping you that I know you will not live with yourself. Inertia could've done something much worse if he got a hold of you and…and I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Barry whispered.

Bart hung his head down, finding it hard to swallow. "I'm…I'm sorry to. For running off like that. I guess instinct took over and after seeing that man…that _monster_ , I couldn't allow him to run freely after everything he had done in the Future. I didn't want the same thing to happen here." Bart responded.

Barry gave a crooked grin. "I guess you know what to say…like father, like son." he paused. "Well…like grandfather, like grandson…I guess…"

Bart gave a shaky laugh but then he widened his eyes when he felt the strong arms wrapping around him.

"I'll never let you go."

 **:(/\\):**

Bart pinched at the bridge of his nose as he walked down the streets of Central City. So much had happened since he had gotten here and he felt more welcomed than he had did back at home. Back at the Future.

He was going to protect this time and he wasn't going to let Inertia ruin it. Over the past month, Bart _did_ have some bonding with Wally but not much. He smiled to himself simply because in the Future, Wally and him didn't exactly got along either so he didn't expected for him and Wally to go along nicely in this time as well.

Bart grinned.

Guess some things never changed even if you're at a different time. It was nighttime and he headed his way to home just for some catching up to do and he also knew that the crew was out; Joe had some overnight work shift. He reached his spared key and entered the house.

"Hello?"

No answer.

Just as he thought.

Hanging up the coat, Bart sat on the couch, relaxing himself and turned on the TV to see if there was something interesting. When there wasn't, he just causally turned on to the News channel where there would be _always_ something happening.

He stared at the TV before he found himself drooping with fatigue and not fighting it, he let himself to fall asleep. A little while later or so, Bart found himself jolted with awake when he felt a cold breeze running up his spine then heard a noise.

"Barry?" Bart called out, nervously.

No response.

Curious, Bart got off the couch and cautiously made his way towards the kitchen since he thought that was where he heard the noise. The minute he reached the place, his throat went dry as he stared at the figure.

" _Hello, Impulse. We meet again_." came the demonic voice of Inertia.

"Inertia…"

The sociopath smirked, eyes gleaming with madness as he walked towards his enemy. _"It's just me and you, kid_."

And like that, in a blur of speed, Inertia knocked him out, grabbed him and zoomed out of the house. All that was left on the kitchen floor was a note that floated down…and down…until it reached the floor.

 **Author's Note: ** Bum bummmm…so, Inertia kidnapped Impulse. The gang isn't in the house—boy, is Barry going to have a lovely surprise…he sure can't wait! And nothing seemed to be going the way the speedsters wanted to go…what will happen next? Find out!


	12. A Memory

**Author's Note:** So we're finally reaching towards the climax—well we kind of already did XD but anyways… Suicide Squad was awesome! I'm excited ^^ and we only have two months left for the Flash to come back /sigh/ too long…too long…and we're also almost finishing up this story. Only six chapters to go! And this chapter contained tons of research just so the facts/information were right. Anyways, let's get going!

 **Legends:**

 _Italics:_ Inertia narrating

 _ **Bold Italics:**_ While Bart is still in a trance, he is talking.

 **Summary:** After kidnapping Bart, Inertia decides to tell him a story. Meanwhile, Barry found out that Bart had captured.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Memory

A moan came and Bart squeezed his eyes tight as he felt a pounding headache coming in. Everything spun around him and he felt like he wanted to throw up and Bart opened his eyes but his vision was bleary, unable to have him register where he was. Everything was so blurry…he could hardly see.

After a while, Bart's vision started to be cleared and he eventually found out that he was in a strange room…

He looked around, having no clue what was going on.

"Ah, I see that you're awake. Good." a voice murmured.

Bart snapped his head up and he looked up at the front, squinting his eyes through the darkness. His progress failed as he didn't found out who it was.

"Who are you?" Bart asked, eyes narrowed.

Even though the speedster couldn't see it, he felt as though the shadow smirked. "Come on. Don't tell me you had already forgotten it?" the darkness asked, cockily.

Bart continued to stare at the darkness as the scene from the previous night played in his mind. He remembered when he was drifting off to fall asleep and then he heard the noises in the kitchen…

Inertia.

The capture.

"Inertia." Bart snarled, baring his teeth. He tried to lunge at him but he found unable to do so. The speedster glanced back a bit and discovered that his wrists were cuffed.

 _Fantastic_. Bart thought, scowling a little.

Seeing the unhappy look, Inertia smirked. The evil clone studied Bart with an intense look that it made Bart be uncomfortable against it and the speedster shifted a little.

"Funny how a family feud gets out of hand, isn't it?" Inertia muttered which perked Bart's interest.

Although Bart knew the history of the feud between Allens and Thawnes, he was still quite curious as to why Inertia suddenly brought it up.

Bart shrugged. "I guess. Why?"

The evil speedster gave out a dark chuckle. "How many bits and pieces do you know of our history? How many lies and truths did you heard?" he drawled, quietly.

Bart widened his eyes a little as he stared at his clone.

"You see, Impulse…let me tell you a story…a story so long ago…" Inertia replied, darkly and soon Impulse found himself going in a trance…

 **:(/\\):**

Barry sighed, tiredly. He just got out from the bar with his friends and now he welcomed his home more than anything and the bed.

Especially the bed.

All he wanted was to grab a glass of water then plop on the bed.

"Bart?" he called out. He waited for a response before he shrugged it off; Bart probably fell asleep.

He gave a glance at the couch and much to his surprise, he wasn't there. He usually fell asleep on the couch after watching TV. Maybe he was up at the room? Ever since he joined the West-Allen family, Barry and Bart had been sharing a bed which both didn't mind but it was until when Bart got a new room. So, Barry practically kicked him out of his room.

Going with that idea, the older Flash walked up the stairs and peered through his closed door.

"Bart?" he quietly asked.

No response. He only wanted to make sure if he was alright.

"Bart?" he asked, a bit louder than before. Barry furrowed his eyebrows—he knew Bart was this much of a heavy sleeper but he didn't think he wouldn't be able to hear him…

The speedster than widened his door to have a look around at his dark room—due to the fact that his curtains were closed.

Bart wasn't there either.

This made Barry start to worry. Barry quickly used his speed to search around the upper level only to find it completely empty. The scarlet speedster started to worry really bad before he went downstairs since he realized he hadn't searched the kitchen.

"Bart!" he exclaimed. Due to his rush, he didn't notice that there was a certain paper lying on the floor and hence, he slid on the paper and fell to the floor with a thud. Now noticing a blur of white falling down, he groaned.

 _Who trips over a piece of paper?_ he moaned, rubbing his side. He then scowled at the innocent paper. _Apparently I do_.

But curiously though, he _did_ found rather something interesting on that single sheet of paper. With an interested look, Barry reached out for it and the minute he read, his eyes suddenly went wide with rage and fury that his whole body shook with the emotions that was running through him.

And with that, he quickly sped out of the house and there on the floor was still the piece of paper that was lying on the ground…and on it, there were large capital bold words.

 **YOU LET YOUR FAMILY DIE!**

 **:(/\\):**

" _You see, even before I was created, the bitter feud between the Allen and the Thawne family still existed and would_ _ **still**_ _remain. My Master, President Thawne, created me when his original plan failed—his original plan was to have_ _ **you**_ _to be recruited in his revenge against the Allens. But that failed."_

" _ **Why are you telling me this?"**_

" _It is crucial for you to learn the real history about Thawne and Allens." Inertia replied. "How many lies and truths have you been told? How many stories were told…each of them having a different story—one to another?"_

 _Inertia gave a brief stare at the still trance Impulse._

" _While you grew in a hyper-speed, I grew slower. We were opposites of one another. I was named as Thaddeus Thawne and I grew up to hate the Allens. I was led to believe that I had a perfect life…"_

 _Something about Inertia made Bart be even more uncomfortable. And just for a minute, Impulse could've sworn there was a new emotion coming from him…_

 _A spark of recognition flashed in Inertia's eyes as he recalled the flashback._

" _My first mission was to go as Reverse-Impulse in order to defeat_ _ **you**_ _," Inertia snarled. "But naturally, I was defeated. However…I had a second plan."_

" _ **Wasn't this the part where you captured me?"**_

" _Why, yes…you remembered." Inertia drawled. "I captured you…and decided to "borrow" your image, disguising as you, earning trusts from the people you loved. But then…then…came Max's Mercury…once I gained his trust, I was able to lure him into a trap. But then_ _ **you**_ _came along and ruined my plan. Once I saw your love and trust for Max…your true friendship, I was then led to a different story. I was lied to."_

" _ **I…I still don't understand why you are telling me this…what's this got to do with everything of what happened so far?"**_

 _Inertia made a cruel sick smile that made Impulse shiver. That couldn't be a good thing._

" _This story…this cycle…it will continue for generations to generations. No matter what you did…your whole legacy will_ _ **fall**_ _."_

 _And then, for the first time since he had came here, Impulse felt drops of tears falling down his cheek…_

 **:(/\\):**

"Has anyone saw Barry?" Cisco asked, coming into the room.

Caitlin shook her head as she carried what it looked like a clipboard. "No. I haven't seen anyone these past few days; not even Harry after the last training with Bart and the kids. Did they all disappear or what?"

Cisco placed on a thoughtful look. "Well…last time I checked you kind of shooed the kids away…said needed to get out of the house once in a while…be more socialized, as you said."

"Well, they could've left a note or something." Caitlin muttered, checking something off on her clipboard. She frowned. "And where's Barry? We haven't seen him all nigh—"

And then came the familiar breeze.

"He's here!" Cisco announced.

"Honestly, Barry. Next time, give a little heads up!" Caitlin snapped, turning around to face Barry but what she and Cisco saw shocked them.

Instead of the usual cheerful speedster, what they saw now made them stare with disbelief. The look on his face was uttering terrifying and left them speechless. There was a mixture of anger, fury and distraught all showing on Barry's face and with a shaky breath, Barry breathed out the sentence.

"Guys…Bart's gone. He…he took _him_." Barry replied, showing them the appalling note.

 **Author's Note: ** Tadaaa. More suspense is on the way and darker…heh…and man I was having troubling with this DX so I'm sorry if it didn't seemed too exciting—think of it as more as a…filler. But for those of you don't know Inertia, then this chapter was **crucial** for you. What happens next? Find out!


	13. Obstacles

**Author's Note:** TWO MORE MONTHS UNTIL THE FLASH! I'm eager to see what season three will have! And yes I know about the flashpoint and I really hope they also put Impulse and Inertia, maybe at the end of the season three, sort of like a cliff hanger or something. But I am IN LOVE with Wally West's suit! It's so GORGEROUS! Sorry Barry…but Wally beat you this time…I still love you though. Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to aarushijain09 for following the story.

 **Summary:** Worried that something bad is going to happen to Bart, Barry tries to find a way to find out where his location is. He did so but things aren't easy for the Flash.

* * *

Chapter 13: Obstacles

"Have you found him yet?" Barry asked, impatiently.

He was getting on the edge of the nerves. If this kept on happening, then he might as well do it by himself. It was _really_ taking a long time but because of Barry's impatience, it made Cisco be also impatient.

"For the last time, _no_ Barry! And _quit asking me that_!" Cisco exclaimed, irritated. "When I tell you that I had found him, I _will tell you that I found him._ Till then, zip it!"

Barry scowled. Sensing the tension, Caitlin intervened.

"Barry, really you need to calm yourself down. Trust in Cisco—you have done that for years. He will find Bart, you will see." Snow reassured him.

But that didn't exactly help him; it only increased his anxiety more.

"I know I'm sorry. I…I just can't help it. If anything bad happens to Bart, it will be on me. It will be my fault. I'm his grandfather—I'm supposed to take care of him and protect him from evil and instead I let him get caught." Barry blurted it out. "I can't help but to _worry_ ; it's my weakness." Barry responded.

Caitlin stared at him, having a small smile. "Better?"

Barry blinked. "Uhm…yeah…yeah, actually."

"See? Sometimes, it's better to talk things out than to keep them in." she pointed it out.

The scarlet shifted awkwardly. "Yeah…whatever." he mumbled.

Caitlin laughed. "You have _got_ to stop being so tense." she smirked. "It can't be healthy for the body."

Barry groaned.

A few minutes later, Cisco exclaimed with a cheerful voice.

"I got him!" he cheered. "I found out where he is. He's in an old abandoned warehouse at the south ridge. Go get—"

And then came along the breeze.

"Him…" Cisco finished. "Man!" he groaned. "Every time. He does that _every single time._ "

The brunette smiled with amusement. "I thought you would've gotten used to it." she replied, amused.

"Oh, put a sock in it." he moaned.

 **:(/\\):**

Barry sped throughout the city, faster than ever. All his thoughts were thinking about Bart. How's he holding up? Is he okay? Why did Inertia kidnapped him? What is Inertia's _real_ plan? More and more thoughts went into his mind and the more he thought about his grandson, the more anxiety he got.

The scarlet speedster ran down the route of which he was supposed to go, running for a few minutes, his eyes focused on the path ahead of him.

It was nighttime which didn't really suit him, mainly because _anything_ can pop up unexpectedly and that's what was what Barry needed the least. He didn't need any obstacles right now.

He needs to get to Bart and that's final.

And then, with a one final zoom, Barry screeched in his tracks and he lifted his head a bit to stare at the old nearly broken warehouse.

He had arrived.

And now, it was time to get back what was his.

 **Inside the Warehouse**

Inertia smirked, seeing the youngest speedster breaking himself apart. He smiled, slyly, knowing that _he_ was right and Impulse was rather having a hard time accepting it.

"It's okay, young one." he taunted. "It's okay to _cry_."

Just by that simple sentence, the sadness of what Impulse had a few minutes ago was suddenly replaced by rage. Anger burst through him and it reached his eyes, completely erasing the emotion he had a few seconds ago.

" _You monster_!" he snarled, heavily.

Inertia's not going to lie. When the young speedster roared, it actually frightened him.

Just a little.

"Am I? Or are _you_?" the evil clone sneered, briefly having Impulse stop for a moment.

Bart still breathed heavily but he was confused what Inertia had meant. Why was _he_ the monster?

Inertia smirked, seeing the confused look. "No matter…things will get less confusing, you'll see." he murmured.

However, a small beeping sound came which alerted Inertia and he slightly glanced back.

"Hmm…it seemed we have a visitor." he smiled slyly, knowing exactly who it was.

Bart's heart was racing and thoughts ran through his head. Who was here? What's his next move? What was going on?

"But it will be a shame to see him gone…" he grinned, devilishly.

The minute he said _him_ , Bart widened his eyes as he knew who the evil speedster was talking about.

Barry…

His grandfather…

He was here. He was here to rescue him and he is going to fall into a trap all because of him.

"Don't you _dare_!" Impulse bared his teeth. "Don't you _dare_ hurt him!"

"Come out, my sweet. It's time to do your bidding. The one where you have been waiting for so long…"

Out of the shadows, a figure started to emerge until red hair was recognizable. Bart quirked his eyebrow at the unfamiliar villain but he knew that she obviously can't be good at all.

His eyes widened, staring at the foe who wore green clothes and _plants_ seemed to be forming around her, allowing her to sit on them like a throne.

"Go and have some fun." Inertia said, darkly.

The wicked lady gleamed with madness, a small smirk etched onto her face. "Yes, master." she hissed then went back into the darkness.

Bart's throat went dry and he couldn't do anything but to stare at Inertia and to wonder his next move.

"Don't _hurt_ him!" Bart screamed.

"Oh I _won't_ be the one who will hurt him…" Inertia replied, evilly. He walked towards a spot but Bart couldn't see anything as it was covered with darkness. But from what he could tell, it seemed to be an object of what Inertia achieved.

" _You_ will be the one who's going to _hurt_ him." he said, darkly, injecting a substance at Bart's neck…

 **Outside of the warehouse**

Barry walked forward, his eyes set on the old building. He continued to walk, his feet crunching against the gravel. If one could look closely, it could be seen that his eyes were filled with the streaks of speed, rushing in them.

But what he didn't notice was that something was slithering behind him, using the ground and the darkness as its friend. The newcomer resumed sliding on the ground until just when Barry glanced from behind, the thing attacked him, grabbing him by the ankle, dragging him away before being pulled upwards.

Barry gave out a sharp gasp when he was pulled up and he now was dangling.

"What? Where did this thing come from?" Barry asked, eyes wide from the unexpected attack.

"It's not a _thing_. It's a vine and they have feelings, you know." a velvety voice came from the darkness.

The scarlet speedster squinted his eyes, trying to see through the darkness but to no avail.

Eventually, the figure emerged from the shadows to reveal a lady with red hair and green clothes; vines seemed to wrap around her and it looked as though she was enjoying them.

Barry stared at the newcomer with a confused look.

"Who are you?"

Tearing her gaze away from the vine, she flashed him a look, a playful smile etched onto her lips.

"It seems that I have got a rather _handsome_ prey." she purred.

Barry narrowed his eyes. "I would like it if you could _put me down_." he slightly growled.

She laughed. "Sorry. No can do." she said, smoothly.

The plant lady walked towards him, her eyes set on him as a twinkle sparkled in her eyes.

"Hmmm…you're not a bad catch."

Barry shivered when he felt her hand going across his chest; unpleasant shivers ran down his spine. He watched as how she went in circles, her gaze never left him.

"It's a pity that such a guy like you gets to be beaten to death." she let out a fake sigh. "Oh well. I guess that's how it goes."

Barry narrowed his eyes. "What's your name?"

The female stared at him in the eye, that same evil smirk never left her.

"Rose Thorn."

And then, just like that, the villain snapped her fingers and the vine that held Barry threw him away, having him crashing at a nearby old fence. The wood shattered, sending its pieces down, falling onto Barry.

Barry groaned from the impact and he staggered, trying to get up.

" _Damn. Barry got beaten by a girl…that's…that's pretty embarrassing."_

"Shut up, Cisco." the speedster hissed, getting up. Barry narrowed his eyes and stared at the plant lady who was advancing on him.

"In the meantime, how about you search the weakness?" Barry asked.

" _Gee, you don't have to sound_ too _happy."_

"Cisco…"

Barry gasped and just in time, he avoided an attack by turning his upper body to the side and his eyes followed the vine that brushed past by him an inch. The plant struck the ground and Barry took this time to move out of the way.

The plant lady growled with irritation. This opponent proved to be quite a pest. He just won't stand _still_!

The speedster smirked, noticing the madness.

"You can't catch me." he taunted, running left and right. "Oh look. I'm right here!" he then ran away, letting the vine hit the ground instead. "Just kidding. I'm right here." Barry said from the back.

He then once again moved away as the plant lady kept on attacking.

"Gee, who taught you how to aim?"

With an irritated yell, Rose threw multiple vines but each time Barry dodged them until at the last moment. When Barry thought the vine was going to hit to the right, he moved to the left but the second vine struck him at the chest with a powerful blow.

The blow sends him flying backwards and he painfully landed on the ground at an awkward angle by falling on his shoulder. Barry stumbled backwards before coming to a halt. The speedster coughed, spitting out whatever went into his mouth when he fell and he groaned.

He pushed himself up after getting back in order.

"Alright…proving a lot tougher than she already is." Barry muttered, cracking his shoulder as he walked towards her.

The hero set his eyes on the lady who extended her arm out, releasing another vine that was headed towards her. Speed running through his eyes, Barry raced towards her but stopped nearly at a halfway. He then spun around in circles and as he did, a bolt of lightning was following his movements. It seemed to be going in a slow motion when he was producing the bolt. The motion was still slow when he threw the lightning bolt and the attack raced towards the plant.

The two attacks collided into one another; the tip of the lightning streak struck the plant, breaking it in half as it raced through before hitting the core which was the plant lady.

The motion went back to normal when the lightning struck the villain and all Barry could hear was the agony scream of pain that was released. The plant lady was zapped from the painful attack and after a few seconds, it died down having the foe fall down to her knees, exhausted.

However, the plant lady simply gave an insane laugh as she staggered back up, her whole posture giving out an insane aura.

"Think that will drop me down?" she cackled, staggering. "You will soon realize, Flash, that _darkness always wins_!"

Barry set his eyes on the nearly defeated villain, walking towards her. "No. Not this time." he replied, feeling his body charged up with his power.

Seeing this on the screen, Cisco called out on the ear com.

" _Barry, what are you doing?"_

"Giving a taste of my ultimate power."

With both of his hands charged, he released dazzling streaks of lightning bolt racing towards the foe. The streaks collided with her, charging her body and a horrible scream that echoed throughout the night sky.

" _Barry, what did you just do?"_ the shock from Cisco's voice came.

"I didn't kill her if that's what you're implying. She's still alive." he slightly snarled.

With an anger look, the Flash walked towards the fallen enemy and started to throw her roughly to the ground. But that still didn't affect the enemy for she laughed, psychotically as though she found it the most hilarious move ever.

"Where is _he_?!" Barry roared, throwing her to the ground again. "Tell me!"

The plant lady simply laughed madly before she eventually staggered up, her upper body slouching as she swayed to the side a little.

"You mean your little grandson? Aww, such a shame that you won't be able to see him again." she replied, laughing obnoxiously as her eyes were gleaming with madness. "Pity…pity…pity…"

Twitching with anger, Barry felt his power going through him and all that was heard was Rose's insane laugh and Cisco's shouting of "No!" before Barry plunged his charged fists.

However, instead of actually hitting her, his fists struck the ground, releasing the energy but it quickly cancelled out. Breathing heavily, Allen glared at the adversary who resumed laughing.

" _ **Tell me**_!" the speedster boomed.

Rose's laugh died down but there was still a dark chuckle that escaped her lips. "Isn't it funny…" she whispered. "That you're Central's _hero_? A hero that they all longed to see…all of them putting their _faith_ into _you_?" she sneered. "They're all blind! You're not their hero, _Flash_! You're only a monster! You're no better than Inertia!"

Barry widened his eyes, his breathing became short breaths.

"This is what these humans put their faith into!" she screeched. "It's funny how they don't _think_ their hero _doesn't kill_!"

Anger went into Barry and that was the only thing he could ever have. He was too blind to see the truth. Too blind to erase the anger that was threatening to take over him completely. He ignored Cisco's voice; his focus was set nothing but on Rose.

All he could think were dark thoughts and how he was going to end Rose.

But he failed to realize…he _failed_ to realize that Rose was merely an obstacle. A distraction from having Barry going to his main goal. The real enemy was Inertia. It always _was_ been.

He even ignored Caitlin.

With anger, Barry's hand was charged from his power and he grabbed Rose by the neck who gasped from the lack of air. But the only thing she could think of was that she was right.

She was right and Barry was wrong.

"Go ahead and kill me, Flash." she whispered, dangerously. Her eyes flickered from the speed Barry had in his hand. "Go ahead. Then the whole world will know just how dangerous you really are."

" _ **Barry, stop this instant!"**_ a snarling voice came over the ear com.

Cisco.

" _You are losing control. You need to get back in the game. Rose is just a distraction, having her purpose by_ _ **blinding**_ _you. By distracting you. And you're just doing that! You're letting her_ _ **win**_ _. Drop it, Barry. You can overcome this. I've seen you doing it before."_

The crackling energy that went around his hand was still activated and his hard glare never left Rose. But the words of what Cisco was saying eventually corrupted his mind and he started to see the light again.

For which Cisco breathed out when he saw the levels dying down on the screen.

Barry felt the power fuelling down and he lowered his arm. Barry stared at her, breathing heavily and he put her on the ground, his mind seemingly getting back to normal.

Rose laughed. "Aww, there's a good boy." she sneered.

Barry narrowed his eyes. "I'm better than you."

With that, he tore his gaze away and started to walk towards the warehouse. But before he did, Rose let out one last insane laugh which caused him stop.

" _He's coming to get you!_ And you will _fall_!"

Barry clenched his fist before he recharged his hands. The same crackling energy filled them and he went towards the enemy, releasing his power. The streak grabbed her hands and tied them as handcuffs.

Smirking, Barry walked away which left Rose screeching and screaming at her defeat.

" _That's a new trick_." Cisco said.

"I've learned from the best."

Just then, there was another set of breeze, stopping the speedster in his tracks. He gave a glance at the newcomer who was slightly inside the shadows but something about him was familiar.

 _Really_ familiar.

And as the new speedster emerged out of the darkness, Barry widened his eyes with disbelief.

"Well," the speedster replied in a dark tone. "Here I am."

 **Author's Note:** Whoo! This chapter came really nice! I'm proud of it ^^but who's the figure? It may be pretty obvious but yeah…what happens next? Find out!


	14. The Plan is Set

**Author's Note: ** Awww, can't believe we're almost done this story! Four more to go! After this, I'm planning to make another Flash story. I still need to outline the story of what's going to happen and such so yeah. It will most likely come out in September; I'm only estimating simply because I want to finish the other stories that are out so yeah…Let's get going!

 **Summary:** After Barry brings back his grandson to the light, Inertia gets out and greets them, telling them of his plan that has already been set.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Plan is Set

Barry stared at the figure with wide eyes, his throat going dry at what he was seeing. He couldn't believe it. That monster…that monster had turned his own _grandson_ against him.

"Bart…"

"Bart?" the evil chuckle escaped his lips, sending shivers down his spine.

This wasn't like him at all.

"Bart, don't do this."

"Oh but what if I want _to_? Hmm…what will you do now?" the evil speedster sneered, his grin is nothing but nasty.

Barry stood stiff in his spot and he was able to make out the changes that were on his suit. Instead of the yellow which he was accustomed to see, the yellow had a darker shade and instead of the red, it was replaced by black.

Noticing his silence, Bart smirked. "Oh, admiring my new look? You see, I prefer this look rather than my _old_ one. The old one was…tacky. Out of date." he sneered. "Oh, don't cry now. I mean when we're finished, you'll be only begging for _mercy._ Better save your energy." he drawled, taunting him.

Barry regained his composure, hands curled into fists and he glared at the dark side that dared took over his grandson. He was going to bring him back and if he has to fight him to knock some sense into him, then so be it. He was going to force himself even though this tore him apart.

"So…" Bart replied, cockily cracking his shoulders as he extended his arms out as though to invite him. "Make your move."

Barry tightened his fists, eyes narrowed as he set his stare on his grandson. Apparently, "Bart" found this amusing since he cocked his head to the side.

"What's the matter?" he smirked before pausing. "Oh wait; it's simply because you can't fight your dearly loved grandson, can you?" he jeered. "Well then. If you won't make a move, then I will."

And just like that, the evil speedster performed his attack by creating a lightning bolt that was two times the power than when Barry creates it. The black lightning raced towards Barry who started zooming out of the way but it was futile. The power struck the Flash painfully and he was sent flying backwards, tumbling to the ground in a painful blow.

" _Woah what is going on there? You just go struck by a power that's doubled by yours." came Cisco's voice._

"Right now, I'm a little bit busy."

" _But your—"_

"Not now, Caitlin."

" _You know, the only way to hit a fast moving object is to hit it with enough power of your_ _ **own**_ _."_

Barry's throat went dry and there was a huge hesitation from when Cisco said that. He really didn't want to hurt him. Not at all. Barry tightened his fists at what Inertia had done to Bart.

If he sees him, Barry will make sure he will **pay**.

" _Barry…"_

"I—I'm sorry. I can't. I just can't. It's Bart. That was Bart—Inertia transformed him to the dark side. I can't hurt him." his voice broke.

There was a terrible silence that had befallen and it unnerved them. What broke Barry the most was what Cisco just said.

" _I'm sorry but…_ you have to. _Or otherwise, you will be_ destroyed."

"What's the matter, Flash? Can't handle the fact that your _grandson_ is dark? Evil?" Bart sneered. "You're pathetic and weak. You're not a hero, Flash."

"I _am_." he snarled.

"Really? Then a _hero_ would _save_ their friends no matter what the _circumstances_ are." Bart gleamed with madness. "So, if you want your beloved grandson back then you have no choice but to kill me." he smirked.

"I am _not_ going to kill you. I am going to _save_ you." with that, Barry began running but that only infuriated Bart more.

"You can't save me!" he screeched, throwing bolts of lightning at him. "It's far too late! Face it, Flash. This time, you're late. You were late to save your _grandson_!" he snarled.

However, Barry didn't listen to the evil side of Bart. He simply tried to ignore his cursed words; they were taunting him and he hated it. Barry didn't want to admit it but in some ways…the evil Bart was right. He came here, too late save him. It was too late to save Bart.

Of course, he wouldn't be too late if he hadn't had any obstacles in the way. For instance, Rose. _She_ was the one who made him _late_. He felt his blood boiled in his veins but because he was so deep in thought, he didn't notice the attack that was literally shot right in front of him. Right in front of his feet and this forced him to fly off-course and fell on the ground with a hard _thud_.

A _thud_ which knocked the air out of him.

He gasped at the lack of air, coughing before he was able to breathe properly. So, maybe being deep in thought wasn't such a great idea. Especially when you're fighting a twisted grandson.

Fantastic.

"You can't run forever, Flash! Soon enough, _you're_ going have to strike me." Bart sneered.

Barry quickly up, eyes set on his face and he walked towards him.

"No, you're right. But if there's a chance to bring back what once was yours then I'll do it."

Bart widened his eyes. "You're willing to _risk_ your grandson's life? Even if it means that it will probably kill him?" he replied, eyes wide with shock.

"I'll take my chances." Barry replied, bitterly.

And with enough charged power, the Flash released his attack and the streak of red painfully zapped the evil Bart which caused him scream in agony. The zaps resumed electrifying him in the most gruesome way as possible and it was harder for Barry to watch so he looked away, staring at the floor.

Bart resumed screaming as the electricity went in is body. His black eyes were now changed to his normal eyes and as soon as it started, it stopped and Impulse fell down to the ground with a _thud._

Barry's heart skipped a beat and for a moment, it felt that his heart had actually stopped beating. Shaky breaths were drawn from him and he dared to look at the fallen figure.

"Bart?" Barry's raspy voice came.

He pushed himself up but he felt like vomiting, his heart aching hoping for him to be alright.

Within a heartbeat, Barry reached him, falling to his knees and didn't breathe a word. He felt his muscles tightened, shaky hands reached out for the fallen speedster and Barry touched his neck and waited.

Waited for a pulse.

After a few minutes, Barry started to think the worse and that crashed on him; he couldn't bear to lose another family.

"Bart…" he begged.

And then, a second later, a gasping sound came followed by coughing. Barry widened his eyes at the waking figure and he let out a long relieved sigh.

"Ungh…what…what happened?" Bart muttered, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Bart, you're alright!" Barry cried out, hugging his grandson.

Bart hissed from the tight grip that came from his grandfather. "I kind of need to breath, you know." he squeaked.

"Sorry." the Flash replied, sheepishly.

The two shared a silent moment, staring at each other's eyes as though to study what they were thinking or feeling. Bart's eyes gazed down to a scratch that was on Barry's arm and sadness immediately fell over.

"You're hurt." Impulse responded, bitterly.

Barry covered the scratch that had dry blood and he dismissed it. "Don't worry about it. You're safe and alive and that's all that matters."

"But I'm the one who _hurt_ you." Bart replied, glaring at the ground as though it was its own fault for everything that happened.

" _You will be the one who's going to hurt him." he said, darkly._

Bart stared at the ground with a hard look, his fists clenched with anger. He was disappointed in himself. Upset with himself. _Angered_ at himself. He _could've_ prevented from being "transformed" but he didn't. He just sat there and did nothing. Did nothing to prevent from being injected with that forsaken substance.

He was angry and he didn't do anything about it.

Sensing he was at a war with himself, Barry gave a short sigh. "Bart…"

" _No._ Don't." he replied, sourly shaking his hand off. It would be an understatement if Barry hadn't felt hurt when Bart shook him off. "I could've done something and yet, I just stood there and didn't do anything. I could've _killed_ you." he whispered, his eyes starting to pool with hot threatening tears.

"Impulse, everything is okay. I'm the one that should be blaming myself. I left you alone in the house—I know you _wanted_ to." Barry quickly said as he saw Bart opening his mouth to argue. "I should've dragged you, nonetheless. But instead, I got you kidnapped by the speedster and had him access to you. I'm sorry for putting you in danger even though it was not meant to be."

"But I'm the one who _allowed_ to let Inertia to do what he wanted to. I could've fought him off but I didn't." Bart replied, staring sadly. "I'm so sorry." he responded, burying his face in his hands.

"It's alright." Barry murmured, bringing the young kid into his arms. "Don't _ever_ blame yourself. Okay?" he whispered.

The short sweet moment got interrupted by a sneering voice that came from the darkness.

"Aww, isn't this sweet? The papa giving a _hug_ to his cub." he sneered. "How… _cute_."

The voice tore them apart and both of them glared at the intruder. Inertia cackled, sneering at the two.

"It's cute enough to make me vomit." he drawled.

Growling, Bart got up, fists clenched from anger. "Inertia, you've gone _too_ far. No you're gonna _pay_."

"Am I?" Inertia taunted. "How can a speedster like you make a bad guy like me _pay_ when you don't even have the guts to _kill_ a being?" he maliciously replied.

Inertia began to laugh as he saw Impulse's guard being lowered down, the speedster's eyes widen as Bart started to realize…they really don't chance against him.

He was right after all.

How can they defeat Inertia if they can't take a life away even if that being is cruel and wicked?

"Impulse…it'll be okay. We will find away on how to stop this madman from killing. Killing is not always the answer." Barry replied.

"But…But…I…"

Barry went in front of him and placed both hands on his grandson's shoulders. "There are some things that you can't fight, Impulse. Some things, you just have to live with." Barry responded. "And we're gonna do this the right way, okay?"

Bart stared at his grandfather, eyes wide and he let out a breath he didn't even knew he was holding. Frozen in spot, Bart merely nodded.

Just then, there was a loud explosion that came from the building and it made them look (Barry had to turn around since his back was facing the warehouse). There, above the roof, was a tall column of blue and white with crackling energy.

Upon seeing this, Inertia cackled something awful.

"It's too late to make up a plan, Flashes. You see, while you two were busy _fighting_ , I made my plan be in set." he grinned, malevolently. "There is _nothing_ you can do. It's _over_! Darkness will come at last!" he laughed cruelly as his plan was set to motion.

Both of the speedsters stared at the column of energy that began to pick up and soon enough, strong winds started to form. However, both of their faces set a determined look and as they stared at the column, both of their eyes showed streaks of speed…

 **Author's Note: ** Wow, I'm actually pretty proud of this one. So yeah, we're not too far from completing this story—only _four_ more to go! I can't believe it! After this, I will most likely get another Flash story out only I don't know _when_ it will come out since it is still in the planning. So yeah…what happens next? Find out!


	15. The Speed Force

**Author's Note:** And we're coming near the end of the story. It's…actually sad XD I'll miss it; I had fun writing it even though there were times where I struggled a lot but it was still fun. I'm also going to write another Flash story; one of them would be a Snowbarry :) so I'm pretty excited about that. EDIT: Okay, this is like literally my third time revising this chapter. Like holy. And I don't know…I just hope it turns out all right. That column of energy was giving me sooo much trouble. Anyways, let's get going!

Note: In some cases, where a word is bolded and italicized, that person is only voicing out his frustrations or saddening moments such as losing a loved one.

 **Legends:**

 _ **Bold italics:**_ Inertia's "demon" side speaking

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Kichona Cho (Guest) for reviewing the story.

 **Summary:** The plan has now been activated and Inertia uses this to steal Bart's speed.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Speed Force

 **Stars lab**

"There's massive energy coming from the old warehouse." Caitlin announced. "It needs to be stopped before something bad happens."

Cisco drew in a sharp breath. "This is bad. Barry, you better do something about that energy column. Or the whole city could possibly go _kersplat._ "

 **Warehouse**

" _Barry, you better do something about that energy column. Or the whole city could possibly go kersplate."_

"We're working on it but it's not as easy as it seems." Barry answered.

Bart stared at the column of energy, studying it with every movement, every second. It seemed as though he was in some sort of a trance before he force himself to snap back to reality.

"I've got an idea. We can destroy it by going inside the energy column, running at full speed as to avoid being hit by the energy lights." Bart said.

"Uh—"

" _Yes, what Bart said can happen. If you guys give more energy, it will take a massive amount of kinetic energy." Cisco replied. "Oh and…whatever you guys do,_ don't _slow down."_

"Got it."

Barry took a step, circling his shoulders. "Alright, y'all now you're all gonna witness one of the greatest moments. Here comes the fastest man alive."

Bart smirked. "Nu uh, grandfather. _I'm_ the fastest man alive."

As he spoke, Bart already felt the familiar zoom rushing past by him.

"Hey! Don't go saving the world without me!" he cried out, running after him. In a second, Bart had already caught up to him. "I'm not going to let you enjoy all the glory, now will I?"

Barry laughed. "Catch me if you can."

Bart scowled as the "show-off" ran away again, putting more speed into the energized column.

"Show-off." he muttered. "Every _single_ time."

Inertia narrowed his eyes as he watched the two speedsters, trying to save the world which they _love_ so much. As he stared at the two, questions started to come. Is it really worth risking your life just to save a measly world? Inertia began to feel an unknown emotion; something which he hadn't felt a long time and he wasn't even sure what it was.

Perhaps loneliness?

No. Stop. He can't feel these emotions. He _can't_. Anger was quickly built inside his body and he was enraged by what they were doing; they were stopping his plan, his plan that took every sweat and blood. Fury raced inside him, baring his teeth and he felt his body being charged with power.

No. _He_ wasn't about to let the speedsters to take away his most prized plan. With that, Inertia used his speed to go towards them.

"H—hey! I think we're doing it!" Bart shouted.

"Are you sure?! Because I think we're going to need more speed!" Barry yelled. "I don't see any differences."

Bart grunted. "We have to keep trying."

And then, without so much of a warning, something knocked the two away and they were forced to stop their course as they were sent flying out of the energized column. The two tumbled away from the column, sliding away. Bart gasped, trying to grab hold of something as they were sliding away but he felt a hand grabbing his hand and the next thing he knew, he was being pulled up.

"What the heck was that?" Bart gasped, eyes wide.

"I—I don't know." Barry stammered as the two got up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just shaken up a little. You?"

"Pretty much the same."

"NO! I won't let you stop the energized column!" Inertia howled, eyes burning with fury. "I've waited _for too long_ for this! I can't let it be destroyed by two _weak_ speedsters!" he screamed.

" _Barry, you have to destroy the energized column. It's unstable now and if Inertia uses it,_ _ **bad**_ _things can happen._ " Cisco replied.

"Fantastic."

"This is my _time_ to shine!" Inertia snarled. "When I saw how little the Future holds, I knew I could do much more in the past. I've waited _eons_ for this to happen and I'm not letting get ruined!" he seethed. "But it's not too late. With this energized column, I can have all the speed I need! I would be _unstoppable_!"

 **Stars Lab**

Cisco ran his fingers through his hair. What he was just seeing was…way out of beyond.

"Oh my…this is _bad_." Cisco breathed.

"Tell me about it. If they don't stop the energized column soon, everything will go…splat." Caitlin responded, eyes wide. "The readings are off the charts. That column is so not stable."

"What's the current status of the speedsters?" Wells asked, coming into the computer lab.

"Which ones? The bad dude or the good ones?"

"Both."

"Uh…it's bad. Like _really_ bad." Cisco answered. "Something must've interrupted their speed of flow and now the column is haywire. That being said, I totally suggest not going into the energy of column."

"Slight problem. I think the only insane person to do that is Inertia himself." Caitlin pointed it out.

Cisco widened his eyes. "Dude, if he does that, _he will_ _ **explode**_ _._ His body cannot handle that much speed; not even Barry or Bart can. Are you sure he even knows what he's doing?"

"Oh I'm sure he knows." Wells responded. "Or otherwise he wouldn't create that energy column. No, I think he's going for something much big. I think he's planning to steal Bart's speed so he can become invincible."

Cisco frowned. "But doesn't he also need to steal Barry's speed to become the _ultimate_?"

"Like I said, I think he's going for something big." Wells stated, staring at the screen.

Three burst of breezes came in which alerted them.

"We heard there's trouble." Don replied.

The gang turned around and saw Don, Dawn and Wally. They automatically knew that this is going to be a bad idea.

"No and no." Cisco replied, instantly knowing where this was going. "I'm not letting you guys risk your lives out there. It's dangerous, unstable and just plain dangerous."

"But _we can help_." Dawn insisted. "I mean, think about it: with all of our speed, we can stop the column. We can stabilize it."

Cisco shook his head. "It's too risky out there. I don't know what will happen if either of you got hurt. I'm sorry—but we're _not_ letting you go."

"Barry, how's the situation?" Wells asked.

" _Uh, things are looking grim. Inertia went mad—like mad—and now he's using all the speed from the energy column."_

"He _what_?" Cisco yelped.

"Shush. Ugh, fantastic. I can see this is going to be a one hell of a battle." Wells muttered. Wells paused and turned to the kids' direction. "You said you can help, correct?"

"Uh, yeah." Wally responded. "I can't let the new kid get all the glory." he smirked.

Ignoring the remark, Wells continued. "If we have enough, we can destroy the column. The more speed, the more the column can't handle it and it will have to shut down."

"Uh, I don't think—"

"Perfect! Let's get going!" Wally said, excitedly.

"And whatever you do, _don't slow down_." Wells replied.

And just like that, all three of them zoomed out.

"Congratulations Einstein. If Barry's on the war path because they are out on the field, don't _blame me_!" Cisco muttered angrily. "And in case you haven't noticed, Wally's the slowest."

Wells gave him a firm stare. "Oh I know. But a miracle is going to happen."

 **Outside of Warehouse**

" _ **And now you shall all fear me**_!" Came the demonic voice from Inertia. Heavy speed flashed throughout his body here and there. If he wasn't terrifying earlier, then he was more frightening _now_.

"Oh, no." Barry replied, gaping at the madman.

"Houston, I mean Barry, we got a problem here." Bart squeaked. If saying Bart wasn't frightened of Inertia, it would be an understatement. His heart was hammering rapidly against his ribcage and he felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Ha, who does this guy thinks he's kidding?" a new voice asked. "I think he should fear _us_."

Barry whirled around upon hearing the familiar voice and he stared at them with wide eyes. All kinds of emotions were whirling inside him and he pretty much had an idea on who had sent them here…

And to not prove Wally's point, Inertia let out a crackling energy which hit a nearby tall object that was next to the Warehouse. It exploded in pieces, small fires coming out. Wally gulped.

"Okay, maybe we should fear him." Wally awkwardly shifted.

Dawn shook her head. "You're hopeless."

"Why are you guys here?" Barry asked, angrily. "It's dangerous out here and I can't risk you!"

"Oh but you can allow Bart?" Wally sneered.

Bart shot him a dirty look. It's funny. In the future, he and Wally didn't really had a good bond and now in the present, they also don't have a good bond.

Huh, guess things don't change.

"I'm out here because I _know_ what we're up against. I know more about Inertia than you guys excluding Don and Dawn." Bart replied, glaring hard at him.

Wally returned the glare.

" _Anyways_ ," Dawn began, interrupting the argument. "Wells thought if we used all of our speed together, we could stabilize the column energy. And that's just might work since it could cancel out Inertia's power."

Barry nodded. "Alright…" he breathed, a heavy one. "If that will work, then I'm _only_ going to accept it. Otherwise if it didn't, I'll be sending you guys straight back home. So…are we all in?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright…let's stabilize that thing…" Barry said.

" _ **I won't lose! I won't!**_ " Inertia howled, snarling heavily.

"Face it big boy. You're going to lose one way or another because your luck just ran out!" Wally smirked as the five speedsters began to zoom around the column. As they began to run in circles, Inertia started to stagger, feeling a pain in the chest.

The madman widened his eyes as he started to feel the side effects. "NO! I will not lose!" he screamed.

As the speedsters ran, Wally got hit by one of the light beams. He grunted from the impact, staggering forward a bit. Impulse noticed this and eyed the light beam, studying of when they would attack again.

"Guys, we need to slow down. Wally is getting hit by the light beam." Impulse pointed it out.

Barry turned to his side where his niece was struggling to keep it up even though he was trying not to show it.

Kid Flash grunted. "No. We mustn't slow down."

"Dude, it's not gonna do good either way." Impulse replied.

Wally grunted when another beam of light struck him again. It was then that he started to see himself fading away and he gave both of them a weak smile.

"Hey, tell Iris that I love her." Wally responded.

Barry widened his eyes, his throat going dry. "Wh—what…what do you mean?" Barry stammered even though he knew.

Wally flashed him a smile. "It was fun being a speedster while it…lasted." Wally replied as he started to fade away.

"Wally…?" Barry whispered. For a minute, his heart stopped beating as he watched his nephew fading from existence. "No…no…nononononono…"

"Look at it this way…at least I've got some credit of saving the world instead of Bart hogging it all…" Wally cracked a smile. "See you." he sighed before he was completely gone.

"Wally…?" Barry replied, shakily. Hot threatening tears started to spill down his cheeks. Bart stared at the empty space ahead of him. This was just like the future…

"Wally!?" Don exclaimed, panicked. "WALLY!? NO!" he screamed.

Just then, a large explosion came and it forced the remaining speedsters that were in the column to fly out of it. They all landed roughly on the ground.

Barry gasped from the rough impact but he quickly shot his attention back to the column.

" _ **WALLY!**_ " he screamed.

Eyes gleaming with mad, Inertia sharply stared at the fallen heroes and he swiftly moved towards Impulse who was unware of him. Inertia went through the column and as Bart was standing there awkwardly, without a warning, something grabbed him from underneath, bringing him down by dragging him down towards the column.

"Impulse!" Barry roared, quickly racing towards his grandson. He came too late since Bart was no longer there. However, in the unstable column, two demonic eyes appeared.

"You Flashes have failed! I had managed to kill one of you…and I would do to the other one!" Inertia roared. "Face it…you _all_ have lost!"

Just like that, Bart suddenly felt agony coursing throughout his body. It felt like his soul was being taken away from his body; being teared apart.

" _ **I have won**_." Inertia cackled, malevolently.

Bart screamed in pain as he realized that it was his speed was being taken away. He widened his eyes, gasping sharply as it left that he was life was gone.

There were flashes of yellowish red mixed with dark yellow inside the column. And then just like that, the flash was stopped and so did the column of energy. Out of the column, Inertia stood there, still for a minute and everyone was staring at the horrible scene that was in front of them. And then, Inertia's eyes opened as he stared creepily at the remaining speedsters, a cruel sickening smile etched onto his face.

Barry was at a loss, his eyes practically glued at the monstrous figure that had a wicked grin and the one sentence which he had uttered had made Barry shattered. It was that one sentence where no one wanted to hear.

"He's _gone_."

 **Author's Note:** So…I changed my mind and ended up killing Wally Dx I'm sorry T_T originally, he ended up being alive but yeah…me being evil, I had to.../sigh/ I really hate it. He's like my favorite character and it hurts to watch him die :( but o on the other hand, this chapter was tough. I hope it turned out alright and I hope I got everything right with all those energy laws and science. I struggled with this so bad omg so I really hope it's okay. Also, whenever I had uploaded to the Doc Manager, the word: Stars Lab had got cut out and so I had to type it as: Stars lab. Whatever happened to Bart? Is he really gone? Find out!


	16. The Effects

**Author's Note:** Alright guys. We're almost done the story and in just one month, the Flash himself is gonna COME SOON! WHOO! I'm excited, are you excited? Cuz I'm excited :D ANYWAYS, in this chapter we're gonna find out what happens to Bart so let's get ready! It's gonna be a one wild ride! Let's get going!

 **Summary:** Succeeding in his plan, Inertia had devoured all of the speed from Bart but the side effects start to take place.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Effects

" _ **You have lost, Flash."**_ Inertia's demonic voice came, his red eyes flashing. _**"You have lost and there is nothing you can do. I'll give you little time to spend with your loved ones as you watch your world crumble."**_

The speedsters stared in horror at the mad man. But if there was anything in the world it was that they weren't going to lose. Even though there are three of them, there still may be a chance of winning over this disaster. As long as there's hope, they can do this. As long as there's hope, they will have the chance to defeat this evil.

Wally's death will not be in vain.

" _Barry, you need to come. It's not safe there anymore. You guys need to come back, find a plan then defeat the madman."_ came Cisco's voice.

"No. There's still a way to end him. There's got to. I'm not leaving." Barry responded.

" _Look around, Barry. What can you do?"_

It seemed that this time, Barry's words had faltered and all he could do is to helplessly stare at the villain.

"I'm not running away." Barry replied. "Not this time."

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Barry gave a short quick glance before he turned his head to the side only to meet the eyes of Dawn with an unread expression.

"Sometimes, us Flashes, can't win a battle despite having the power. Sometimes, it's just wise to run away from a battle—it's not called foolhardy but rather saving your life."

Barry stared at her, a sharp look drew on his features as he was staring at them.

" _ **There's nowhere to run!**_ " Inertia roared and then, with the power that was running inside him, it got reignited and he felt the familiar surge of power. And then, at full charge, the fiend released the attack and the powerful speed blast was sent crackling through the air, sending off its energy vibes.

The bolt raced forward until it tore the ground in half which made the speedsters be startled.

"We have to go!" Don urged them.

With that in mind, the trio ran at their full speed, avoiding the tear that was in the ground.

 **:(/\\):**

Everyone who were in the S.T. lab didn't dare to breath. No one even knew what to say anyway. Things had become such disastrous that they didn't even know if it was possible to defeat the maniac.

Because they were in thought, most of them gave a jump of startle when they felt a familiar breeze; the shock pulled them away and they all turned around to see Don, Dawn and Barry.

But something seemed off about them. Especially Barry.

Harrison studied the three wore down speedsters with an intense look, one might think that his face was actually glued like that way. Cisco let out the breath he didn't even knew he was holding and because of the disturbed silence, he had to break it.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"So…?"

Barry flashed his eyes at his friend, bearing him down with a gaze. For a minute, Cisco felt uncomfortable. Maybe it's because of his eyes that are suddenly devoid of any life? He frowned. Were things at the field was really that bad…?

Barry shook his head before walking off, his eyes clouding with emotions. Because of that, everyone eyes turned to the direction of the twins who shifted awkwardly.

Dawn stared back just as equally. She really didn't want to be bearer of the news. If anything, it should've been Barry but obviously, he wasn't in the talking mood. She supposed he needed some time off.

Just to cool off.

You never want to angry a speedster. That much is clear. Even for a normal human being.

"Guys…?" Caitlin whispered so quietly that the two had to crane their ears. "What…happened?" she asked, shakily.

Dawn looked away, unable to meet the concerned eyes of the female. She just didn't want to be the bearer of the news. That much was clear. Seeing that Dawn wasn't participating, Don let out a sigh. Looks like the choice was turned on him.

Don looked at the group, straight at the eye as his eyes were cloudy.

"Wally's dead."

 **:(/\\):**

 _ **Tick tock tick tock…**_

The sound of the clock echoed in the living room. There, on sitting at a chair, was Barry who was deep in thought and he simply stared at the table as though it was the only thing that could distract him.

In reality, it actually did.

He just couldn't believe it. He had let his nephew _die_ simply because he, himself, didn't catch on that Wally couldn't keep up with the rest of them. This time, he really was late. He was late and he couldn't do anything about it.

Just like he was late about saving Bart.

On the table was supper; his plate full of food which Iris had left a note upon the table, stating that she went out for the night. His plate which he hadn't even touched. The food was getting cold.

 _ **Tick tock tick tock.**_

Barry wondered if the twins had told the news. He supposed he shouldn't left off like that; to let them be the bearer of the news when he should've told them. And again, Barry was beating himself over it. If there was one thing where Inertia and him has to agree, it would be that he failed.

He failed the Flash legacy.

He failed; it was simple yet so sharp. It felt like a knife had pierced his heart and was twisted.

He had failed everybody.

The sound of the door opened startled him, snapping him back to reality as he gave a little jump. Few seconds later, the silent kitchen was interrupted by footsteps.

"Did I miss the party or what?" a joking voice asked.

Barry looked up to see Joe with an amused smile but the speedster quickly tore his gaze away and resumed staring at the table. Joe frowned. He knew something was up with Barry; he usually laughs at his jokes.

Joe sighed, placing away his jacket and pulled out a chair; its leg scraped against the wooden floor.

"Alright, something happened. What is it?"

Barry shook his head, not wanting to say it. "Nothing." he replied without any emotions.

"Uh uh; you totally have me convinced there." Joe replied. "We can play this game all night but you and I both know you're going to give in sometime. So it must as well be now."

"I just don't want to say it." Barry whispered. "It's…it's too painful. I can't say it. I don't want to be the bearer."

Joe gave in a deep thought; a sympathetic look upon his face. "That bad, huh?"

 _ **Tick tock tick tock.**_

Something started to slide down Barry's cheeks though he was unaware of it. This concerned Joe and he wanted nothing more than to help him but he can't unless Barry gives him the permission to do so.

Barry soon realized that there were tears falling down. Frustrated and depressed, Barry placed his elbows on his lap; his head on his hands.

"I've failed. I've failed as the Flash. I've failed as the hero. I've failed the legacy." Barry said, shakily.

Joe blinked. He hadn't expected him to say that. Not at all. But he admit. What did he fail? And speaking about the legacy, where are Wally and Bart?

"Barry…" Joe asked, quietly. "Where are Wally and Bart?"

And from that simple sentence, more tears started to fall which racked Barry's body.

"Where _are_ they?" he repeated although he frowned. Why was this such a sensitive topic?

"Wally's dead, Joe. Wally's _dead_." Barry's voice cracked.

And the house was back to being silent.

 **:(/\\):**

He didn't know how long it had been passed. A few weeks? Maybe. He hadn't even moved out of his bed for the past several weeks which concerned certain people a lot. Of course, an argument had broken out between the two; one was sent storming up the stairs and the other one was probably still sulking.

Guess who's upstairs?

None other than Barry.

The Flash curled himself into a ball, the conversation from the past few weeks still haunted his mind.

" _He's what?" Joe asked, sharply. His eyes glued to the adopted son and he found himself unable to believe the news. But the broken down speedster that was sitting right here at his home proved it._

 _Joe had never seen Barry this broken before._

" _Wally's_ _ **dead**_ _." Barry repeated. He's sick to the stomach whenever he had to say it. He just couldn't say it anymore._

 _His body was already full with emotions; sadness, grieve, sorrow, angry…_

" _Bart…I don't know what happened to him. One minute he was okay and then the next, Inertia had gotten him and he took away his speed. I didn't saw his body, Joe. I don't know if Bart's still alive." Barry responded._

" _So you left him." Joe observed, still being shocked by the news._

" _I didn't_ left _him. I just don't know where he was. That speed column was still being activated and there's probably a good chance that Bart might've been sucked into it."_

 _Joe drew a confused look. "The speed column? Are you sure that not's the Speed Force?"_

 _Barry snapped. "What has the Speed Force got to—"he began, angrily then paused. He stared at the table again and then looked back at Joe who had an unknowing look._

" _No…no, it's not possible. Bart couldn't be in the Speed Force. Otherwise, I would've felt him." Barry shook his head._

" _You said you didn't saw his body. The chances are high. If Bart isn't in the speed force then where else he could've been? Did he suddenly gain the ability to fly? You're not connected to the Speed Force like how Bart is."_

" _But I'm the one who_ _ **formed**_ _it." Barry argued back. "My speed generates it from there."_

" _Then give me one good reason why Bart might not be in the Speed Force, Barry." Joe irked. He felt his anger rise but he was maintaining it. And for Barry…? Not so much._

 _There was an intense air in the atmosphere; Barry glared at Joe and he was starting to be annoyed with him. With that last sentence, Joe started to walk out of the kitchen. He was tired and it had been a long day. However, he stopped at the entrance of the kitchen._

" _I hope you're going to be prepared for the next day," Joe started. "Because you better tell Iris sooner or later."_

Barry shivered at the flashback that had just been played in his head. He wants to forget it. Naturally, Joe isn't speaking to him when he found out that Barry still hadn't told Iris. He just couldn't bring it to her. He can totally imagine how the conversation will go.

" _Hey Iris. Oh, nothing is up. I just wanted to let you know that Wally's dead."_

Yeah, that would so go well.

Barry let out a shaky sigh. He supposed that he should get out of the room. It doesn't do any good at all. And he has been really distant lately. Sighing, Barry pulled himself together and slowly but eventually, he dragged himself out of his bed after staring at the floor for a few minutes.

Although he had gotten out of bed, Barry still found himself being deep in thought even as he opened the door of his room. And because he was so deep in thought, he didn't even realized that he had bumped into someone.

"Barry!" a voice exclaimed.

And just by that voice, it snapped him back to reality. "I—I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into you…" Barry looked up only to trail off when he saw Iris smiling at him.

"Hey! You're out of your room. Welcome back to the living!" she greeted him.

The speedster gave a nervous chuckle. "Y—yeah…Civilization…party. Yeah…" he laughed, sheepishly.

Iris gave him an odd look. She knew he was socially awkward, clumsy and well just plain awkward but something about him is off. He was nervous. But for what reason?

"Barry—"

"I gotta go." the scarlet responded in a hurry.

"Wait—"

The minute she touched his arm, Barry automatically pulled it back. Needless to say, it had hurt. Iris tried to hide away the pained expression but it simply wouldn't listen to her bidding.

"I—I have to go to S.T. lab. I'm sorry. I will tell you everything, I promise." Barry replied, staggering backwards a little. And then, within a flash, he was gone before Iris had even had the chance to say "Tell me what?"

 **:(/\\):**

Caitlin sighed. She couldn't believe that Wally was dead. Her heart ached at the dead speedster and even though she didn't know him that well, she still felt a lot of pain in her body.

She felt sorry for Barry and especially for the whole West family and because of that, Caitlin had wondered if Barry had told Iris or even Joe. She let out a shaky sigh; that would not be good at all.

Caitlin sincerely hoped that Barry would be better; she or Cisco hadn't seen him in the past several weeks and that worried them.

"Still no sign of Barry?"

Cisco's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and the female gave him a sorrow look, indicating that she hadn't.

"No." her voice cracked without meaning to. "I just hope he's alright."

"Me too." Cisco sighed. "You think he told Joe? Or even Iris?"

Caitlin could simply shrug. She had no idea what Barry was doing; he hadn't even contacted them to know what was going on and he had become distant lately which is a bad sign.

And as though, it was on cue, the two of them felt the familiar breeze. They expected to be the twins but they were wrong.

"No, Dawn. Barry hadn't come back to civilization yet." Cisco announced.

"Are you sure? Because last time I checked, I'm a male unless I have changed to a female last night."

Cisco froze and gave a glance at Caitlin who had her eyes wide. They both sharply turned around only to see the person they were expecting with a cracked smile.

"Hey." Barry gave a feeble smile.

"Barry!" Caitlin cried out. She practically jumped out of her seat and threw herself on him for a hug. She tightened her grip on him as though she was afraid to let him go.

"Woah…" Cisco blinked. "Welcome back to the living."

Barry flashed him a small sneer.

"No note, no contact! Why didn't you send us anything? A sign or something?" Caitlin exclaimed, unleashing her anger. "We thought you had disappeared somewhere!" she made a small hit on his arm. "Or something terrible had happened to you!"

"Sorry…sorry again."

"Caitlin, ease up on the guy. He practically came out from depression." Cisco responded. And Barry shot him a look.

"So uhm…did you tell…you know…" Cisco began, shifting awkwardly.

Barry struggled to say the words but then he nodded. "I only told Joe." he replied, quietly.

The two gave a look to each other before they let out an exclaim of shout.

"You _what_? What about Iris? She deserves to know! You can't have her be in the dark! It's unfair." the brunette exclaimed. "Barry, you're terrible."

"I'm sorry, alright?!" Barry drew out a frustrated shout. "I had a lot on my mind, lately. Joe and I had an argument ever since I had told him the news about Wally so now he's not speaking to me. He actually had given me a lot to think about, really and I wasn't ready to tell Iris about Wally. It just hurts too much. It hurts even now."

There was an awkward silence in the air and Barry let out a few shaky breaths. "And I don't even know what to do anymore." he whispered. "I've failed the Flash legacy."

And from that simple sentence, it made Cisco felt like a knife had stabbed him in the heart. Without thinking, Caitlin walked up to him and gave a slap across the face.

"I probably deserved it." Barry muttered, placing his hand on his stinging cheek.

"No, duh." Cisco said. "Out of everything, you did _not_ fail the Flash legacy. Why did you even thought of that? You're being too hard on yourself."

"But I've lost everyone!"

"No you didn't. You still have Don and Dawn." Caitlin said.

A sharp silence settled in which left Barry and Caitlin to stare at one another.

"Alright," Cisco interrupted them. "What we need to do know is to relocate Inertia—he isn't dumb enough to go back to the same place where you had encountered them. After that, we need to figure out a plan on how to stop him and get Bart back." he finished.

Barry eventually tore his gaze away from the brunette and nodded. "Alright. Okay."

"Great. Now let's start to relocate Inertia." Cisco replied. Just as he walked past by Barry, he widened his eyes as something appeared in front of him. It took a while for him to realize that his powers were kicking in.

He found himself in a strange silvery grey column with bolts of lightning flashing by. He was confused, needless to say but what puzzled him even more was that there was a familiar figure in the middle of this strange column and it took him another full minute to realize who it was before his powers died down.

Cisco paused, eyes staring wide at what he just saw. That can't be possible…but obviously it was since the image had just showed him.

Did Cisco really saw Bart in the Speed Force?

 **Author's Note:** Whew, finally got this done. Hope it's worth a read and not too confusing to read. I didn't really mention about the effects in this chapter but they are probably going to be mentioned in the next chapter. I was planning to make a "five month later" kinda thing, meaning that they had found Bart only to recall that he doesn't have his speed but later found out that he actually had his speed and was forced to be seen with it since Inertia made an appearance. But that probably wouldn't work since I already stuck Bart in the Speed Force. But anyways, I'll see you next time! Toodles!


	17. Weaknesses

**Author's Note: ** Aww, it makes me saddened that there's only one chapter left after this one…however, after this story, I'll be working on the Flash Novelization—which is already out. AND THE FLASH FINALLY CAME! WHOO! So, let's get going!

 **Summary:** Bart's speed has been returned and he finds out how to stop Inertia once and for all.

* * *

Chapter 17: Weaknesses

 _A misty void appeared out of nowhere followed by a figure that had been materialized in the middle of the opening. Bart blankly stared at the distance as he wondered where he was._

 _It wasn't too soon that he started to hear voices that seemed to be calling out for him._

" _Bart? It's over. You're free." a voice responded._

" _Done…?" Bart whispered, blinking. He was confused, needless to say. "Who are you?!" he shouted._

 _Ahead of him, two figures appeared in the strange void. Bart made a curious look as he squinted his eyes. But what he saw shocked him; he gave a little gasp, his throat dry._

" _Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?"_

" _It's us, honey." the mom smiled, warmly. She extended her hand out, having Bart be tempted by the idea of joining them._

" _Son, you have done so well. You deserve a break. Take our hand and everything what you have done will be forgotten."_

 _With a trance-like look, Bart began to walk forward and the only thing that was on his mind was to join his parents. As he came closer, a voice echoed in his mind, telling him to wake up._

" _Don't do it, Bart. They aren't real. Wake up, Bart." a voice echoed._

"WAKE UP!"

Two bright yellow eyes flickered open and for a minute, everything was hazy. There were specks of blurriness here and there and the eyes squinted from the harsh blare of light.

A hand went up to cover the eyes from the light. Bart looked gazed up at the ceiling for a minute or two before he pushed himself up; he himself was still in a hazy mood and was trying to figure out where he was.

Once his focus was clear, Bart studied his environment around him. As he did, everything looked so…familiar.

 _Where am I?_ he wondered as he resumed gazing. However, something caught his eye when he found out on his desk. An old picture frame that contained the two Flashes, smiling and grinning.

He stared at the frame, an unknown smile escaped his lips and he gingerly wiped across the edge as though he was afraid that it would break.

He was in his room. But how and why, he didn't know.

Bart continued to study the house until he reached living room and a solemn look came on his face. The speedster stared at the scene until a voice tore his gaze away.

"Odd, isn't it? How you had found yourself staring in a solemn memory." a voice announced.

Bart whirled around only to stare with wide eyes. There, on the couch, was Don…his father…?

"Dad?" Bart replied with jaw-dropped.

Don chuckled. "Your mind _thinks_ I'm your dad but in reality, I'm not your dad." he said though it Bart even more confused.

Seeing the puzzled look, Don gave a further explanation.

"All of this…where you are right now…is just a figment of imagination. That being said, I am nothing _but_ an illusion to you only."

 _That makes sense_. Bart thought.

"So…is there any way I can get back? The madman is still on the loose and I have to stop him."

Don chuckled, the smile stretches. "That depends…are you ready to go back?"

Bart stared at him with a dumb-founded look. What…? What does he mean by that? Of course, he's ready! He's ready to defeat the bastard that made his life a living hell.

"Yes, I'm ready!" Bart answered.

"Are you sure? What I think is that something is holding you back. And _that_ is what stopping you."

And now Bart was even more confused. This Don might as well be a poetic. Bart pulled away from Don, averting his eyes to look at something. But by being distracted, Bart quickly remembered that he needed to go back.

"I need to go back." Bart announced, whirling around to face Don.

Don glanced sideways before turning his gaze to his son. He gave a little shrug. "Okay. So, what's stopping you?"

Bart stared at the figure who resembled his father. Or at least, that's what he thinks he still is.

"I…" he started but trailed off. He closed his eyes before taking a breath. "I've lost my speed." he said, quietly as he opened his eyes, looking down at the floor.

Don studied the boy, watching him as Bart felt a wave of sadness washing over his face.

"Did you?" Don asked which quickly gained his attention. "Or did you simply lock it away?"

Bart stared at the man, eyes wide. "Then why am I here? If I locked my speed away, then why am I here? What's my purpose?"

Don got up, walking towards him and he placed both of his hands on his shoulders. "That's for you to figure out."

 **:(/\\):**

" _There are many metahumans activities, running around Central City. I'm assuming from the explosion of what Inertia made them escape."_ came Cisco's voice.

Blurs past by Barry as he resumed running around the city, stopping every crime there is. One metahuman to the next. This was better than sitting around the house, moping and sulking. He needed to get away and what better way to that that than this? Although, it felt rather weird now since he had to do this alone now.

Bart and Wally are gone. But…the thing is, he had stopped metahumans countless of times and they were all on his own—though he had some inside help—so, why should this be any different?

If he did it in the past, then he should have no problem doing it now. Besides, the less people he was with, the better chances they have of not being hurt.

" _A metahuman on 3_ _rd_ _street."_

"Got it."

Barry made a turn, quickly speeding through until he halted to the sides only to see a massive trail of destruction with burning fires at the side. He narrowed his eyes, staring at the building ahead before he made his way towards it, entering in once he reached the entrance.

Naturally, it was abandoned with shards of glasses scattered throughout the smooth floor and underneath his feet, the glass crunched from the weight. No sign of the bad guy…yet. The Flash resumed his searching until he gazed at a deserted hallway.

He stared at it before walking towards it though when he reached the corner, without a warning, two hands appeared out of nowhere which startled Barry, giving him a jump of scare. Having little time to react, the hands charged up until blue electricity flew through them and then, the charge got released, colliding with Barry who flew back, smashing into walls.

Barry grunted from the impact but quickly staggered back up, just in time to avoid yet another blast.

"I'm going to crush you!" the metahuman snarled in his heavy thick accent.

Barry smirked. "I would like to see you try."

" _Barry, don't get all cocky. There's a possible chance that this Electrifier can actually get you despite the fact if you run."_ Cisco cautioned him.

"Well then." Barry muttered. "You always have to ruin the fun."

" _Fine. Get electrified."_

" _Cisco."_ came Caitlin's warning voice.

Barry took a step back but then, a small jolt came to him as he felt something dampening at the bottom of his foot. He gazed down, looking at the puddle of water. He then looked up, finding the original source only to discover a fire hose that was implanted in a glass case. However, the cabinet got broken and sprays of water from the pipe gushed out.

Having an idea in his mind, the Flash got ready and locked stares at the Electrifier.

"I hope you're ready because you're the one who's going to get a surprise shock." Barry remarked.

 **STAR Labs**

" _I hope you're ready because you're the one who's going to get a surprise shock."_ Barry remarked.

"Ha! See? I told you my jokes would wear off on someone." Cisco grinned, beaming proudly.

Caitlin shot him an annoyed glare. " _Someone_ has to."

 **Back at the building**

The enemy laughed. "I would like to see you try."

Barry shrugged. "Okay."

With that, Barry spun around him and the foe released his electrifying attacks, aiming blindly. A look of angry flashed over him as he was quickly getting annoyed by the speedster.

"What's the matter? Can't hit a moving target?" Barry grinned.

"I'll kill you!" he roared.

Barry stopped running, facing him. "Funny how you said that two minutes ago." he replied before moving away to avoid yet another blast.

Noticing that his anger was rising up, Barry took this chance to defeat him. He sped towards the broken pipeline, having a small brief pause at the destination.

Barry whistled, calling out to him. "Hey, I'm over here!"

Angered, the brute crackled his hands with electricity and then he charged towards him, raising his hand up. Smirking, Barry timed it right and moved out of the way when it was necessary. When that time came, Barry used his speed to get away which made the fiend punched at the jet of water. As a result, a shock of electricity shocked through the man, letting the enemy give out a loud scream of pain.

Barry shielded his eyes from the bright light though he lowered his hand once the power died down. The speedster then walked towards the fallen opponent, shaking his head.

" _Now, that's shocking._ " came Cisco.

"Cisco…"

" _Sorry. Couldn't help it."_

 **:(/\\):**

Bart resumed investigating the surroundings of his current location. He still needs to find a way back and still needs to take down Inertia once and for all. Bart kicked a pebble that was lying on the street. Everything just got a lot complicated then it needs to be.

Inertia escaped and he was sure that the city was now a mess, being infested with metahumans and Barry stopping them. As he resumed walking, he suddenly stopped, squinting his eyes. He was able to make out the silhouette but it wasn't enough to actually identify it. Puzzled, the speedster walked towards it and started to call out.

"Hello?! Can you hear me?" he called out but frowned as he did when the figure didn't respond. "Hello! You there! Can I help you? Are you alright?"

Still no answer.

The minute Bart took another step, he suddenly gave out a gasp as though he felt something was squeezing the life out of him, making him unable to breath. He started to choke, his vision going blurry but he was able to slightly turn his head to gaze at the strange shadow that was still ahead of him.

But when Bart took his gaze off the shadow, his eyes suddenly went wide with fear when he saw an image in front of him. A monster. A monster with red eyes in a yellow suit, its hand wrapped around Bart.

Unaware to him, the surroundings around the speedster seemed to be changing, taking on its appearance of a black void.

" _ **You will die!"**_ the demon voice responded. _**"Just like you and the others. They all died. Not one of them is worth being called a hero! They're all a piece of scum, worthless pests! You will die. You're a shame to the Flash legacy."**_

Bart choked, unable to see clearly. "N…no…y—you lie," he gasped.

The monster made a cruel sick smile. _**"You can't even defend yourself. You think you're a hero but you're not. You're a disgrace."**_

And then, the fiend slammed Bart down to the ground hard which made him gasp for breath. He coughed as he eagerly took air which he desperately needed. But before he could even have the time to regain himself back, the monster in yellow kicked him painfully in the stomach before giving out a hard smack across his face which caused him stagger backwards.

" _ **You're weak. Not even your friends like you. Waste of space. I should annihilate you!"**_

The brute resumed sending powerful blows until Bart was in a weak state. He panted as he was on his knees, arms on the ground and all he heard was the sadistic smile.

" _ **Weak…Pathetic…Worthless…"**_

Bart shut his eyes tight, trying to ignore the horrible words.

" _ **Look around, Impulse. You have lost everything."**_ the fiend cackled.

And then, Bart lifted his head to the side until he was able to see two shadows. However, the image looked wrong though. It seemed as though that one of the shadows who was standing up appeared to be holding something in its grasp.

"Wh…what?" Bart weakly replied.

It wasn't until then that blurriness began to clear out and this time, the figures were now visible. But what Bart saw shook him.

"No…no!" Bart exclaimed.

There, in its grasp, was the Flash; Bart's mentor who was all bloodied and unconsciousness.

" _ **BARRY**_!" Bart screamed.

As though he was light, the monster merely threw him on the ground like a ragged doll. The demon then turned its head to Bart, staring with its red eyes.

" _ **Look around you, Flash."**_

Daring to look around, Bart stared down at the floor and gave another frightened gasp which made him quickly scramble back. His heart raced and his blood roared in his ears as he hung his mouth opened.

"No…No…nononono…"

Bart quickly went to the fallen figures on the floor; their appearance all bloodied and they appeared to be dead. It was like a nightmare, a scene where Bart hoped not to see it again. It was terrifying to see his friends in this…state.

"Please…you're not dead. You're not dead." Bart repeatedly told himself.

" _ **Oh but they are…"**_ the twisted voice responded. _**"They're dead…they're dead because of**_ you." the voice said in his ear.

Bart squeezed his eyes tight, trying to erase the horrible image. Trying to _forget_ about it. This seems all so wrong but the worst feeling is that it feels _real_.

It's a nightmare…he would tell himself. And he needs to wake himself up.

" _Bart…listen to me…"_ another new voice came which made Bart open his eyes.

 _Barry…?_

" _All of this…this scene…it isn't real. None of this is. See that monster? He's not real. You can escape this nightmare only if you choose to do so. You're the one who's in control here…not him."_

In his mind, Bart began to feel overwhelmed, multiple thoughts running through his head and he tried to get them in order. But then he felt a new power coursing through his body.

"He's right…" Bart suddenly said which caused the monster frown.

" _ **What?"**_

Bart narrowed his eyes and he stood up. "You're not real. None of this is"

" _ **You fool! It is real! There's no escaping between dreams and nightmares. Dreams and reality! This is your reality, your future! There is no escape of what's to come!"**_ the beast snarled.

Bart made a little scoff before he fully looked straight at him. As he did, he saw flashes of images race inside his mind; the images contained of him running around the city, racing throughout time, seeing his grandfather… and then, spark of electricity flashed through his eyes.

"You're wrong."

With that, the brute gave a rage of yell and he charged towards him. Feeling the new sense of power, Bart raced head on, having the trail of speed following behind him. And like that, Bart released a charged yell before he attacked the fiend by sticking his hand in his weak spot. The enemy gave a yell of agony, feeling the burn as he felt himself being vibrated and then…

He vanished.

Out of breath, Bart collapsed on his knees and the black void that once surrounded him was now gone. After he regained back his composure, Bart looked up only to see the figure (which he saw earlier) disappeared.

Erasing the thought away, Bart got up and stared at his hands before a smile tugged at his lips.

Time to go back.

 **:(/\\):**

Barry raced this way and that as he headed towards the destination where Cisco had told him too. He had finally found the location of Inertia and that's where Barry was heading to.

With a final zip, Barry skidded to a halt and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the scene before him. There was a figure, a few meters away, and he had his back facing Barry.

"It's over, Inertia."

The figure ahead of him chuckled cruelly before he turned around to face him. For a minute, Barry lost his composure and stared at him with mouth open. This person wasn't like how he had seen him before. His whole appearance had changed. Inertia now had red demon eyes that were glaring at the speedster and it seemed that his suit now had a dark yellow and dark red color.

" _ **You think so?"**_ the demonic voice responded. He laughed, sadistically which made shivers down Barry's spine. _**"No. It's just the beginning, Flash. It's you who will be defeated and I will remain victorious. And when that time comes, I will make you suffer. I will make you watch how your city bleeds. I will make you watch how your friends die! But for now…I will have the pleasure of killing**_ you _ **."**_

Barry glared at him. "Why are you doing this?"

" _ **BECAUSE I HATE YOU! I HATED YOUR LEGACY FOR YEARS!"**_ he screamed. _**"They're the reason why I'm like this! Why I never had a proper childhood! It was because of you and your worthless grandson!"**_

"Don't talk about my family like that!" he snarled.

" _ **Ooo, getting protective are we?"**_ he laughed. _**"Funny! Funny how you couldn't protect your nephew! He's dead. He's dead because you couldn't save him."**_

Anger boiled inside Barry and he felt the speed running through his body and eyes. He tightened his hands and he wanted nothing more than to kill him right here and there.

Seeing this, it only made the monster laugh wickedly.

" _ **Well? Go on, Flash! Kill me!"**_ he extended his hands out. _**"I will be waiting for it! But you and I both know that you can't**_ kill. _ **"**_

With speed in his body, the Flash started to race towards the fiend but before Barry could even attack him, something else took his place. In a flash, the newcomer performed a powerful blow at the beast which made him fly backwards, crashing down the ground with a hard impact.

Confused, Barry skidded to a stop with a confused look on his face. With rage, the enemy got up and his face was twisted with fury when he saw the figure.

" _ **YOU!"**_ he raged.

In the middle of the street battle, there was Bart with a determined face. He was ready to end this once and for all.

 **Author's Note:** Oh my God. I finally got rid of the damn writer's block I had. So I really hope this was worth a read and not confusing. Just in case though: this chapter was mainly about Bart being in the Speed Force and how it went to a dream to a nightmare (which was why that monster appeared) and then Bart overcame his nightmare which in the end, having him getting his speed back. Questions? Don't hesitate to ask! The next chapter is the final showdown. Toodles!


	18. The Future

**Author's Note: ** I can't believe I've completed another story! And its all thanks to you, my wonderful readers! Well, since its the last chapter, I hope this will satisfy you. And sorry about the lack of updates, I had a writer's block for this chapter then I got a job about a week go. Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs: ** Thanks to YoungJay for following the story. Thanks to Another observer for favoring the story.

 **Summary:** After finding out how to stop Inertia, Bart sacrifices himself in order to stop Inertia. The Future has been saved.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Future

Barry stared at the newcomer who was glaring at the monster.

 _"Barry, what's going on over there?"_ came Cisco's voice.

"I...I...apparently, I have help."

The fiend's eyes grew large as they were filled with fury.

 _ **"YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"**_ he screamed.

The person smirked. "I guess luck was on my side."

He then turned to the side to face Barry who had a stunned look once he saw who it was.

"Bart?"

"What? You didn't actually thought I was dead, did you?"

Barry stammered, his eyes still glued on the person until he gave a soft smile.

"So, what's the plan?" Barry asked. "How do we defeat him?"

Bart let out a sigh; a certain dark look fell on his features.

"We take his powers. It's going to take the two of us as he reached his peak. If we stun him, we can take his powers. He would be speed less—he wouldn't hurt people anymore."

Barry nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

The demon sneered. _**"You think you could stop me? No one could! Not even you, Flashes! If you couldn't stop me in the Future then you couldn't stop me here."**_

"We will see about that," Bart replied, eyes set on his opponent.

The monster laughed. _**"Do your best."**_

The two speedsters then ran towards him. With perfect timing, Inertia used both of his hands and he extended them out, spinning them around until he created gusts of wind. The blow blew the speedsters away, causing them to fly backwards and they both stumbled to the ground with a harsh _thud_.

 **:(** **/\\):**

"I'm going to be totally honest and say that those two aren't going to be able to defeat Inertia, are they?" Caitlin asked as she winced when Barry took another harsh blow; the vitals going down.

"To be honest, I agree with you. Inertia's at his peak right now—he's too powerful," Cisco answered.

"But, of course there's always a way," a new voice announced, entering the room and he sat down beside Cisco.

Cisco raised an eyebrow. "And what way is that?"

"A temperature being dropped so low to the point where not even the Flash can withstand it."

Cisco stared at Wells before he figured it out. "Sub-zero. The cold gun."

"But where can we get a cold gun? Last time I checked, ours got stolen." Caitlin pointed it out.

Wells turned to the brunette with a knowing look. "You think so? Or you know so? Because I happen to know someone who has that gun."

Cisco widened his eyes from realization. "Oh no…no…Barry won't forgive us. Do you realize that he will probably make a deal which we have to oblige?"

Wells sighed. "There comes a time where a villain must team up with a duo of heroes and that time is now. So tell me, Cisco. Are you willingly wanting to sacrifice Barry and Impulse or do you want to stop this fiend from causing any more harm?"

 **:(/\\):**

"We must stop this…maniac!" Bart shouted over the ferocious wind as he desperately clung at an object.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Barry exclaimed, holding himself against a wall. "You know, it doesn't really help when you have a speedster that almost has the same abilities you."

"Sorry,"

And the two kept holding tightly onto the objects so they wouldn't be blown away from the twisters that were produced from Inertia's arms. And like that, Inertia stopped with the whirlwinds, making the two speedsters fall to the ground with a thud. Barry grunted when he fell and he slowly pushed himself up, totally being windblown.

Bart groaned as he too push himself up, being tired already. "Okay," he said, shakily. "We have to stop him. Let's try running from opposite directions and hitting him from front and back."

Barry nodded. "Okay,"

The two of them took their fighting stances; their eyes were set with determination as Inertia gave out a charged yell. Inertia's arms were tucked in and he too felt the power coursing throughout his body and the power was actually visible, being able to see the traces of electricity around his body.

And then, Barry and Bart zoomed off at the opposite directions, hoping to at least hit him. When they ran, with great timing, Inertia released his enormous speed power. Like a shockwave, it struck the two speedsters, forcing them to fly off course.

Bart grunted. "We have to try again," he got up, ignoring that his suit was torn especially at the arms section. "We can't give up now. Not yet."

 **:(/\\):**

Cisco muttered.

He knew there was a reason why he hated Harrison Wells and this was one of the reasons. Harry _made_ him go to the location where Captain Cold was located. Of course, Harry made an excuse as to why he couldn't go since after all this _was_ his idea in the first place. That being said, Wells made up an excuse which still baffled Cisco.

 _Lame_ , he thought, scowling. He hugged himself tighter to keep the heat in him. Cold had to be in the _coldest_ area. Why couldn't he be in some place like…in an abandoned house or a bar or something…

"Who is trespassing my home?" an icy voice came from the darkness and it made Cisco shiver.

"Believe me; I have no intention to stay here," Cisco said, holding his head up high. He narrowed his eyes as the familiar figure emerged out of the darkness.

Cold frowned; a look of disdain settled upon his features. He sneered. "It's _you_. What do you want?"

Cisco closed his eyes and took a breath. "I have come here to ask you a favor,"

Cold lifted his head slightly and stared at the person he hated.

"And why should _I_ help _you_ when you and your friends have caused me enough harm?" Cold asked. "I am happy to be here…alone, being in peace. I have no intention helping _you_."

"Because," Cisco glared. "We have a madman on the loose and we need your help. You're the one with a cold gun."

"Now I remember," Captain Cold said. "The speedsters can't withstand the sub-zero temperatures and so you want my help to stop this…madman," he smirked. "Well, let me put it this way: what problems you have are _yours_ to deal with, not mine. Whatever shenanigans you have, I am not concerned with."

Cisco scoffed. "Well, that's funny. Because if that madman wins, I can't guarantee that you will be left to survive. Right now, Inertia has the power to _destroy_ this city. We can't let that happen. Remember: this is _your_ home too and whatever lives in it will be exiled."

Captain Cold narrowed his eyes, being irritated by this… _person_. Cisco. He gave an annoyed look before he turned his attention to his weapon then back at Cisco.

"Give me one good reason why I should help you then I might reconsider."

Cisco rolled his eyes. "I have an offer which you can't refuse."

 **:(/\\):**

" _ **BART!"**_ Barry screamed as he watched his grandson getting struck painfully from the evil lightning.

The attack electrified Bart in a way a normal lightning would do to a human. Bart gasped, succumbing to his knees as his hand rested upon the ground. He panted heavily, slightly feeling weak.

"Bart!" Barry zoomed towards him; his hands on his shoulder and arm.

"I'm f—fine," he said, shakily.

Inertia laughed at the weak scene, sneering. _**"You might as well give up hope now, fools. There's no way you can hope to defeat me. You can spend little time what you have with your loved ones as I destroy this pitiful city."**_

Barry narrowed his eyes, a look of hatred coursing through him.

"No!" he snarled, getting up. "I won't let you win. Not now, not _ever_."

Inertia laughed, demonically. _**"How can you hope to stop**_ me _**if you can't even save yourself? Let alone your**_ grandson _ **?"**_

Barry stared at him with a bewildered look. As he looked at the enemy, there was a new voice that got announced.

"Sorry but I don't plan on seeing this city destroyed," a new voice said. As the newcomer spoke, a streak of blue went towards Inertia, having him staying still at his spot.

" _ **What?!"**_ he snarled, struggling to move. He looked down to see a pile of ice freezing his legs. He sneered, knowing who it was.

Barry furrowed his eyebrows at the new attack but he widened his eyes when he heard the voice. He knew that tone from anywhere…

"As far as I'm concerned, this is _my_ home too and I'm not letting you to allow to destroy it."

" _ **Aww, if it isn't the big bad boy,"**_ Inertia laughed. _**"Isn't this ironic?"**_

Barry gaped at Captain Cold who held his gun in his arm. Sensing that someone was staring at him, Cold gave a short nod.

"Don't get too cozy with this, Flash. Believe me: I have no intentions in helping you."

"Then…how…why…" Barry trailed off.

"A little birdie came in and sang a song for me," Cold said. "And that little birdie is actually a part of your team. Shocking, isn't it?"

Naturally, Barry was still baffled by Cold's sudden appearance. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to register that Snart was here…helping…him? Did he got that right?

Barry pressed a button on his ear-com. "Guys," he said, warningly. " _Why_ is Snart here?"

" _Uh, uh…sorry…can't…seem to hear you…sorry!"_ the fake static came from Cisco which made Barry frown.

"Wait, Cisco—don't hang—and of course he would hung up on him…" Barry gave a frustrated sigh, pinching his nose bridge. He then glared at Snart. _"Why_ are you here?"

Snart rolled his eyes. "Forced to help. Cold gun. Sub-zero. Speedsters' weak point. Next question or are we gonna do some butt kicking?"

"Not with you, I won't," Barry muttered.

As they finished talking, Inertia was able to vibrate his molecules to break free from the ice grip that was at his feet.

" _ **Cute trick but too bad it won't be enough to stop**_ me!"

"Don't be too sure short stuff," Snart remarked.

Inertia snarled. With that, the demon released his power which was heading towards Snart. Groaning, Barry realized that he had to save him even if the Flash _did_ wanted to see Cold get electrified…Sighing, Barry took a first step and then he disappeared in a flash, pulling Snart away from the spot. But in doing so, Barry performed a clumsy pull which made Snart fall to the ground.

"I could've handled it," Snart said, annoyed.

"Yeah, sure. You will thank me later, alright?"

Rolling his eyes, Snart spoke once he got up.

"Okay, Impulse and I will stun Inertia and when the time is right, you will freeze Inertia."

"Who died and made you King?" he sneered. "I don't take orders from anyone. Especially from _you_."

Making an irritated quirk, Barry snapped. "Just for the time being, stop being such a prick and for once in your life, _do as I say_!"

"Whatever," he muttered.

Barry then ran towards Bart who got up. "Okay, Impulse. You and I are going to do what we did previously. Run from opposite directions and stun him. Snart will then use his cold gun and end him for good."

Bart nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

With that, Barry and Bart began to take their stance and made their move.

" _ **You're all fools!"**_ Inertia screamed, eyes glaring with madness as he watched the two streaks. _**"You can't stop me! You couldn't stop from the future and you won't**_ ever _**stop me from here!"**_

With great timing, Inertia released his attacks, hurting both of the speedsters. During this time, Cold got out his gun and started to aim at the mad villain but unfortunately, his attack didn't come clean. Since Inertia was aiming blindly, his attack struck Cold's gun but it also hit his hand. That forced his hand to stumble away from his gun, accidentally striking Barry, freezing him on the spot.

"Really?" Barry grunted, struggling.

Cold carelessly shrugged. "Oops?"

Inertia walked towards Bart while leaving a trail of electricity on the ground.

" _ **You're weak! You're a pathetic being that is not even worthy of this power! You don't deserve it!"**_ he raged. _**"Spineless…worthless…that's what all of you are! Your Flash legacy! It will be your downfall! And I will be the one to destroy it while all you could do is to watch how you failed."**_ he said, malevolently.

Bart clenched his fists tightly and he lifted his head up; his eyes showing nothing but speed. Barry struggled to be free from the ice attack.

" _You're wrong. You will fall. You're so full of hatred and angry…it will eventually consume you. That's_ your _downfall,"_ Impulse spoke in a completely different tone. A tone which Barry had never heard before.

Inertia stared down at him, his cold eyes boring into his. _**"For many years, I've hated Allens. What do you know about hate and angry, young one?"**_

" _I know enough that it will destroy you."_

Inertia widened his eyes with such rage that made Bart thought he was for sure he was going to be blast into pieces. But Impulse knew better; he knew the next move.

With that, Impulse got up and began to zoom this way and that, throwing Inertia off course. On the last move, Impulse began to vibrate and everything seemed to go in slow motion as Bart went closer to him; the speed rushed in his eyes.

Bart's hand touched Inertia's chest which made him gasp from the startled shake. Bart felt the power flowing through Inertia's body and then, Impulse removed his hand away from his chest, leaving Inertia to start the process of becoming stunned.

" _ **What did you do to me?"**_ he screamed with fury, feeling his body weakening.

"Stopping you from hurting innocents,"

" _ **NO!"**_ the demon howled.

Bart turned around to face Barry although he made a slight frown when he saw Captain Cold no longer there. Barry gave a small smile at what he had done. Throughout this scene, all that was left was having Inertia to slowly have his powers fading.

Through his body, Inertia felt his speed fading away. There was just one spot left which was his heart…

 _No…I won't…lose…_ Inertia thought.

And like that, Inertia mustered the remaining strength he had and then…he plunged his vibrating hand through Impulse's heart, squeezing it which made Bart gasp from the unexpected attack.

Barry widened his eyes and screamed. _**"NO!"**_

Grinning wickedly, Inertia twisted, increasing Bart's pain even more and he pulled him closer to him, whispering in his ear.

" _ **If I go…you go…after all, not every battle can have a happy ending…"**_ he cackled, demonically; a crazed look glinted in his eyes.

With a one last strangled gasp, Inertia released his grip and pushed Bart roughly, forcing him to fall to his knees. In a slow motion, Bart fell and the familiar blue streak came, freezing Inertia right at the spot; his cold frozen eyes was left staring at the fallen hero.

Tears furiously flowed down Barry's cheek at the scene and using his power, he was finally able to escape the icy grip and rushed over towards his grandson; a great pain settled in his aching heart.

"Bart!" Barry screamed from the pain. "Nonono…you're not dead…you're not dead…oh please no…"

Unfortunately, his heart was no longer and Bart's eyes was left staring. Barry clutched his suit, bending down, sobbing over the loss.

"Well…I guess my part is done," Cold stated, interrupting the moment.

From hearing his voice, Barry lifted his head; a look of pure hatred went across his features.

"You…" he snarled, heavily. " _You_ …how dare you…"

Cold stared into his eyes. "My part of the deal was _defeating_ Inertia…not crying over a deceased speedster. Hate to tell you but there's reason why my name is Captain _Cold_."

Snart gave a one last look at the older speedster before walking away, leaving Barry alone to grief over the loss of his grandson.

 **:(/\\):**

A few weeks had passed but that didn't made Barry to stop visiting the grave of his grandson. The grave which was located at the cemetery; although originally, he planned to bury Bart's body at the heart of the city which was where the battle took place.

Barry stared at the words that were etched into the stone. A mourning look went on his features, lowering his head bitterly.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered. "I'm so sorry…"

"If anyone's fault, it's mine. Well, actually it was Harrison but I still obliged…" a voice said.

Barry forced himself to look away from the tomb and stared at Cisco with a grief-stricken look. From the minute Cisco saw him, his heart dropped down, plunging to his stomach.

Cisco let out a sigh. "I stated that this was a battle you and Bart couldn't win. Inertia was just too mad…he was too… _consumed_ by the power. Harrison then had an idea which was to gather Captain Cold because his gun was able to defeat Inertia. Speedsters could not withstand sub-zero temperatures. I agreed and went to seek out for him," he closed his eyes, "Of course, when I found him, I had to make a deal to that egotistical jerk. I am so sorry. I did not meant to have Bart dead. That wasn't the part of the plan at all."

Through his speech, Barry shook his head even though deep down, he _had_ felt a sense of hate rising up and he tried to bury it.

He shook his head. "It's just that…every time I get close to someone, they would always either leave or be gone…" he spoke, bitterly; his voice cracked. "I understood why you had to do it…what I didn't understand is that why didn't you told me at the battlefield…" he said, tears flowing down and he let out a shaky breath. "Please…I wish to be left alone."

Cisco gave an upsetting look at his broken friend and he feared the worst of Barry. But knowing him, Cisco nodded mutely, understanding the situation and he left silently.

But then he stopped, turning to face Barry. "Just know that you and Barry are heroes."

Barry shook his head, furiously wiping the tears. "I'm no hero. Bart is."

Cisco stared sadly at Barry and began to leave. Once Cisco left, Barry lifted his head, a glazed look fell upon his features as he stared at the horizon.

 **:(/\\):**

 _ **At the Future…**_

The old man let out a breath, sensing a trouble pain in his heart. He opened his eyes, staring at the distance as a wind flew by.

He knew this feeling…a loss of a speedster…a hero…

Bart was a hero. He saved the future. He saved the future but at a terrible price…

The old man sighed. He was too young to die…he had a future ahead of him but it was all taken away…

The man gave a one last look at the distance.

"Thank you, Bart…the Future is saved…"

 **Author's Note:** A once happy ending is now a depressing one…sorry but I had to kill off Bart…as much as I didn't wanted to…I had to :( simply because Inertia was a mad crazed villain. That being said, I finally got rid of my writer's block for this chapter and add that to the fact, that I had other things to do. But anyways guys, this chapter concludes of this story so thank you for being with me throughout the end and I hope to see you in my next story. I have already have another Flash story out which is The Flash, A History and it is a novelization of the TV show so feel free to check that story out and I shall see you next time. Farewell!


End file.
